Sailor Moon Crystal: The Twins Change the World
by CrystalMidnight18
Summary: Usagi and Mizuki are twins. Usagi is the younger sister, but far more mature. She's considered the "black sheep" of her family but she doesn't mind. Her sister loves her and pays attention and that's all that matters. When they suddenly have the same dream of a princess descending from the moon, they must figure out what it means and who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Crystal here! Thank you for choosing to read my story! This is my first Sailor Moon but I am excited to share it all with you! I really hope you enjoy it. The plot will be the same basic plot of Sailor Moon Crystal, but Usagi has a twin sister named Mizuki. As the plot develops, I will include some more scenes that I think need to be added to include character development and the development of relationships.

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything Sailor Moon related!**

**Update:** Originally, the twins were named Serenity and Serena but seeing as that will get confusing down the line I have changed their names. Serenity is now Usagi and Serena is now Mizuki. Their princess names will be Serenity and Serena. Sorry for the confusion and sudden switch for those of you who have been following along!

Without further ado, here's the first chapter!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_There were stars all around. A beautiful galaxy filled with planets, but the moon was the most magnificent one. Suddenly, it was like zooming on the Earth, looking down on a regal castle. From the rays of the moon descended a beautiful princess, landing on the balcony to meet her prince. Neither of their faces were distinguishable as they leaned in to kiss..._

Usagi opened her eyes slowly, blinking and staring into the eyes of her twin, Mizuki. Usagi took a breath and looked at her sister a moment longer.

"Did you have a strange dream too?" Usagi asked.

Mizu nodded and Usagi reached out to grasp her hand. Mizu explained her dream and it was extremely similar to her sister's, but hers took place in a gazebo in a beautiful garden. Usagi nodded at her sister's dream and wondered what it meant that they had one that was so similar.

The twins stayed in bed as long as they could before they got up and got ready for the day. They were in their senior year of high school and Usagi was happy to be almost done with it. High school had been torturous for her and she would be happy when she could go off to university and escape from under her sister's shadow. They wore the same school uniform, but the similarities ended there. Usagi had her hair styled in buns with long tails since her and her twin's hair was naturally very long. Usagi wore dark make-up that suited her face, a choker, a nose stud, and three ear piercings. Mizu wore soft, light make-up and had her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs hanging down over her forehead.

Usagi was always seen as the black sheep of the family, but she didn't mind it. She had grown used to it. The twins headed downstairs and said good-bye to their mother before leaving for school. They turned a corner when they saw a group of kids teasing and picking on a pair of cats.

"Hey!" Usagi shouted and chased the kids away.

Mizu picked up the black cat while Usagi picked up the grey cat. Usagi noticed a pair of bandaids on the cat's head and she gently peeled them off. There was a white crescent moon on the cat's forehead and Usagi felt a chord being struck inside her. The cat wiggled out of her hands and bounced off of her head before running away. Usagi looked over to her sister in time to see her cat wiggle free as well.

"That was strange," Usagi muttered.

"Yeah," Mizu said as she stood.

The twins stared after the cats for a moment longer before continuing on to school, hoping that that's were their day stopped being weird.

"Hey, let me copy your English homework. I forgot to do it last night," Mizu said.

Usagi looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow but fished out her homework and handed it to her sister to copy.

"If you didn't read so much manga late into the night, you would remember to do assignments more," Usagi commented.

"But you stay up drawing," Mizu whined.

"I only draw after I've finished my studying and even then, I still go to bed at a reasonable time," Usagi retorted.

Usagi walked slowly with her sister as she copied her work. By the time they got to the entrance to the school, Mizuki was done copying and Usagi had her copy tucked safely away. They were in the same class, so they took their seats and began chatting with their friends. Mizuki had a friend named Naru that she always talked to. Usagi was close with the boy that sat near her, Genjiro. He had dark black hair, porcelain skin, and beautiful blue eyes. From the side, he looked familiar. Familiar in a different way than she was used to.

"Usagi, what are you staring at?" Jiro asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Nothing. You just look like someone I know," Usagi said, trying to shake the image of the dream she had had that morning.

"Could you have run into my brother? He looks very similar to me but is a lot more handsome. He attends the University nearby." Jiro said.

"What's his name?" Usagi asked, even though she knew she had never met his brother.

"Mamoru Chiba," Jiro said.

Before Usagi could reply, the teacher called attention to the front of the class. She turned to glance at her sister and saw that she was staring at Jiro, blushing with a faraway look. She wanted to ask her sister what the matter with her was but had to face forward before the teacher got them in trouble. Usagi would make sure to ask her sister what had happened later at lunch.

Usagi sat on a bench near the baseball field with her sister, the twins occasionally stealing something out of the other's lunch box. They always mixed and matched and picked off each other's plates.

"So what were you staring at Jiro for?" Usagi asked her sister.

"I'm not sure. He just seemed so familiar and I felt weird. Like I had known him from a long time ago," Mizuki tried to explain.

"That's weird. I thought he looked familiar in a strange way to me too, but I didn't feel nearly as strong. Maybe he looks like the guy from your dream," Usagi suggested, finishing off the last of her bento.

"But you had the same dream," Mizu said.

"Mine was a little different though. You were in a gazebo, but I was on the patio of a palace. Even though the people we saw looked similar, doesn't mean we dreamt about the same people," Usagi mused, trying to explain how she was feeling.

After school, the twins went over to Naru's jewelry story since her mom was having a big sale on select items. Mizuki and Naru went into the store to gawk at the jewelry while Usagi stayed outside. She pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw the princess coming down on the moonlight. As she continued to draw, she found it harder to try to translate to paper. She had everything drawn perfectly except for the face. Usagi left it blank and got frustrated with herself for not being able to draw the face, crumbling up her sketch and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey, you hit me, Ms. Bump Head. Are you trying to give me bumps too?" A deep, velvety voice said.

"Excuse me, they are not bumps. It's a hairstyle!" Usagi said as she spun around to confront the person.

The young man had her crumpled-up sketch in his hand and Usagi was going to grab it out of his hands when she looked up into his face. It was like an electric volt had gone through her body. He was extremely handsome with dark black hair and ivory skin. His eyes were out of this world. One minute, they were a beautiful blue ocean and the next they were diamonds. Usagi felt like they had known each other for a lifetime, but she was sure that this was the first time meeting. It felt like time stood still and then suddenly, reality crashed back in.

"Usagi! Buy me this pretty ring with your allowance!" Mizu whined, throwing her arms around her sister.

Usagi snapped back to her senses and shoved her sketchbook into her backpack while blushing fiercely.

"Mizuki, let's go to the arcade," Usagi said, knowing her sister would be thrilled.

Mizuki had always loved the arcade and liked to stop there before going home. Usagi looked over her shoulder at the man one time before they got too far down the street. He was still standing there and for the first time, Usagi noticed that he was wearing a tuxedo which made him look even more attractive. She turned around and forgot all about the drawing she had left crumpled up in his hands.

Usagi sat next to her sister at the arcade while they both played the new Sailor V game. Mizuki was getting frustrated with hers because she wasn't doing as well as her sister. When Usagi got a new high score on hers, she leaned over and helped her sister defeat the level she was on before typing in her name for the scoreboard. She heard a cat meow and turned around to see the black and gray cats from earlier that day. Mizuki turned and looked at them as well and Usagi got that feeling from before. Something that was nagging at the back of her mind to remember, but she couldn't.

"Mizuki, let's go home," Usagi said, standing up.

"Awww, but I don't want to," Mizuki whined.

"I know but we have homework to do," Usagi replied.

The twins gathered their things and headed home from the arcade. Their mother already had dinner waiting on the table for them so they sat down to eat. Mizuki began describing her day to their mother, chatting happily while Usagi ate quietly. Her mother never asked how her day was, but she was used to it. After dinner, the twins headed up to their room and sat down at their large coffee table to do homework. Of course, Usagi was more invested in homework than Mizuki was. Usagi finished her homework quickly while Mizu did about half her homework before getting distracted by manga.

Usagi took out her sketch pad and began to draw the man she had run into that day. She was making one eye an ocean while the other was a diamond. She had her headphones in, listening to her mix on Youtube. She was finishing the details on the drawing when her sister smacked her arm.

"Ow! What the-" Usagi said as she took off her headphones and turned to see the two cats from before sitting on the windowsill.

"Usagi, my name is Diana," The gray cat said.

"Mizuki, my name is Luna." The black cat said.

Usagi blinked for a moment, not really believing that the two cats in front of her could actually speak. The twins gawked as the cats as they jumped down onto their bed and sat on the edge, peering into their faces.

"We have been looking for you girls. Thank you for removing the band-aids earlier. They disabled our speech and tracking powers," Luna explained.

"We are so grateful to have finally found you. We would have been lost without you," Diana said.

They each pulled out a small brooch that were very similar. It was gold with a star in the center while 4 different colored orbs were attached to the outside. The girls leaned forward and took the brooches, Mizu lighting up and standing up to go look at it on herself in the mirror. Usagi looked at Diana, the brooch warm in her hand.

"Right now in Tokyo, many different crimes are happening as we speak. You two are the chosen guardians," Luna explained.

"You have a mission. Find your allies and defeat the villains! Then please save our Princess…" Diana was saying when the brooch began to flash.

Usagi stood up and turned to her sister whose brooch was also flash.

"Say it loud!" Luna said.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Diana said.

Usagi and Mizu looked at each other before clipping the brooch to their uniform and thrusting their hand into the air.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" The twins shouted in unison.

There was a flash of light so blinding that Usagi had to close her eyes against it. She could feel ribbons wrapping around her body before something solid formed. When the light died down and she opened her eyes, she had been transformed into a Sailor Guardian! The skirt and cape on her uniform was navy while the bows in the front and back were red. She noticed that the bands on her gloves and her boots were red. The boots stopped just below her knees. She also felt a choker against her throat and reached up to feel a crescent moon charm attached to it. When Usagi looked over at her sister, she saw that she had transformed too. Mizu's uniform was pink and gold. The bows on Mizu's uniform were charcoal. The cape was dark pink with a gold border while the skirt started out as dark pink before fading into gold. Her boots were white and ended just before her knees. Mizu's choker was charcoal and had a crescent moon charm. Her hair had even been transformed to match the bun style that Usagi usually wore. Usagi had red gems in the buns of her hair while Mizu had blue gems. Both had barrettes in the shape of crystals in their hair and tiaras with gems in the center on their foreheads. Usagi's orbs began to glow and then a voice carried through.

"Someone help!" Naru said.

"That's Naru's voice!" Mizu said, gasping.

"It looks like the Evil has come out," Luna said.

"Sailor Moon, it's time to fight!" Diana said, looking at Usagi.

"Sailor Neoma, this is your destiny," Luna said, looking at Mizu.

The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Right, let's go!" Usagi said.

Luna and Diana led the twins to Naru's jewelry shop where they burst in as Naru screamed.

"Stay away from Naru you monstrous old hag!" Mizu shouted.

The monster looked up from standing over Naru in surprise.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" Usagi said, striking a pose.

"I am the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Loyalty, Sailor Neoma!" Mizu said, striking a similar pose.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" The twins said together.

"Sailor Moon? Sailor Neoma? I've never heard of you. Wake up, all the servants who contributed their energy to our great Master! Get them!" The monster said, holding up a large red vial pulsing with energy.

Usagi turned around as different woman started to pour into the jewelry store. Their eyes were red and it was clear that they were under the influence of the monster. One of them lunged at the girls and they each dove out of the way. Mizu scraped her knee while Usagi landed gracefully and stood up almost immediately. Mizu started to cry and run away from the woman who was chasing her while Usagi began to fight. She tried her best to push them back without hurting them, knowing they were just humans under the influence of something evil.

"What are you doing Sailor Neoma? Fight them!" Luna called.

"Keep it up, Sailor Moon!" Diana called.

Usagi wasn't paying attention to what was happening with her sister when she heard her scream. She turned to see her sister had been backed up into a corner and the woman was closing in on her.

"Stay away from her!" Usagi screamed, shouting as she rushed forward. As Mizu began to cry, her voice echoed and carried, becoming ultrasonic waves. The monster and all the women in the shop covered their ears. The windows shattered as Mizu continued to cry.

"Stop your crying Sailor Neoma!" A voice sounded.

"Do it now Sailor Moon!" A velvety voice said.

Usagi turned around, looking all over the room but she couldn't see anyone. She knew that voice though…

"Do it now Sailor Moon! Take your tiara and shout 'Moon Tiara Boomerang'," Diana said.

Usagi touched the gem of her tiara and it began to flash before appearing in her hand as a complete circle. It began to spin, glowing as it did so. Usagi smiled and then held it out.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi shouted, holding her arm out behind her before throwing it forward towards the monster.

It cut through the monster before disappearing and the monster screamed before turning to ash.

"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Diana said happily.

Mizu stood up from where she was, wiping the tears from her eyes as she walked towards her sister.

"We couldn't find the Legendary Silver Crystal here," A voice said.

"But we did find something interesting," A velvety voice said.

Usagi turned towards the voices and saw two men standing in a large window up on the balcony. They smirked down at the girls before turning and jumping out of the window. Usagi ran outside, Mizu hot on her heels. They got outside in time to watch them jump off the top of the streetlamp into the night. They were both wearing tuxedos with capes and masks but one was silver and one was black. The one in the black tuxedo was taller and looked at Usagi.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon, I will remember your name," The man in the black tuxedo said.

"My name is Phantom Mask. Sailor Neoma, I will remember you," The man in the silver tuxedo said.

Usagi clutched her chest as she looked at Tuxedo Mask. Those eyes were like oceans and something in her jolted awake. A blush crept onto her cheeks and memorized the sight of him. Dark black hair, diamond blue eyes, tall and handsome. She got the feeling that she knew him and watched as he disappeared over the top of a building. Usagi felt something against her leg and looked down to see Diana. She sighed and then turned to her sister who was blushing fiercely as well. Diana jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder and she petted her head absentmindedly, looking back at the building Tuxedo Mask had disappeared over before taking her sister's hand and turning to go home.

When the twins got home, they deactivated their transformation and got dressed for bed. The girls practically fell into bed and were soon fast asleep. Diana and Luna curled up on the bed with them. The next morning, Usagi and Mizuki hid around a corner while they listened to Naru regale a small group of friends with her tale about Sailor Moon and Sailor Neoma. She had been passed out for most of it at least and didn't recognize the twins so at least that was good. Usagi fingered her brooch and turned to her sister who was pouting.

"What's the matter?" Usagi asked.

"I was hoping it was all just a dream," Mizu said, puffing out her cheeks.

Diana jumped up onto Usagi's shoulder while Luna jumped up onto Mizuki's shoulder. Usagi chuckled at her sister while petting Diana. The cat softly purred and rubbed against Usagi's cheek. It seemed as though their adventure was only just starting. Strangely, Usagi was excited about it and was prepared to become stronger and find their allies.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, Usagi and Mizu lived double lives. During the day, they would go to school as normal and at night they would fight any Evil that arose and search for their allies. Mizu mostly whined about their duties and didn't like fighting the bad guys, but she was getting a hang of using her ultrasonic waves and the moon tiara. Usagi was excelling in her role as Sailor Guardian and often was the one to defeat the monster while Mizu handled any minions. It was the start of the new school week and the twins were walking to school as usually. Diana was riding on Usagi's shoulders as usual.

"What are you thinking about Usagi?" Diana asked, nuzzling her cheek.

Usagi giggled and began to gently pet Diana's head.

"Who are the Evil and what do they want?" Usagi asked quietly.

"The Evil are spirits that are not supposed to exist in this world," Diana said.

"That's why it is so important to find your allies and find our princess and save her," Luna chimed in from Mizu's shoulders.

"I hope Phantom Mask and Sailor V are on our side," Mizu said with a starry-eyed gaze.

"And Tuxedo Mask," Usagi said quietly, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

"We've had our eye on someone actually. She goes to your school," Luna said.

Usagi looked at Diana who nodded.

"Are you guys going to tell us or just let it be a surprise?" Usagi asked.

"Time will tell," Luna said.

Usagi frowned but didn't say anything in response. She didn't like how cryptic Luna could be at times, but Diana was always sweet and honest with her. She had grown close with Diana and they often spent time together at lunch with Mizu was off with her other friends.

When the twins got to school, they noticed that everyone was gathered in front of the exam score boards. Usagi noticed that she had gotten second or third in her class for most of the exams while Mizu was in the middle of the pack. Mizu and her friends were gossiping about the genius girl in class 5 and how she was attending a new seminar called Crystal Seminar.

"You have a bruise," Jiro said, surprising Usagi.

Usagi jumped for a moment before turning to Jiro. He brushed his finger against her collar bone and she quickly re-adjusted her uniform so that it covered it.

"It must have happened when Mizuki threw her arms around me the other day. It's no big deal," Usagi said before looking up at Jiro.

Jiro's face was serious and it seemed like he hadn't completely bought her story. As Usagi looked into his eyes, it was almost like he knew her secret. Just as she was starting to panic, Jiro shrugged and turned to look at the boards. From the side, he looked just like Phantom Mask. Usagi let out a small noise and Jiro looked at her questioningly.

"It's nothing," Usagi said and waved him off.

Usagi turned to her sister to catch the end of her conversation with her friends.

"Is Crystal Seminar the one near the arcade? My dad said it was expensive to study there," Mizu said.

"Well Ami's mom is a doctor so she can afford it," Naru said.

"To be rich and a genius. I envy her," Yumiko said.

"Yeah, but she looks too cool and unfriendly," Kuri said.

"I've never seen her with any friends," Naru commented.

Usagi threw her arm around her sister's shoulders and Mizu smiled cheerfully. Her friends didn't seem as excited to see her, but Usagi was used to that. That's why she had Jiro.

"Gossiping again?" Usagi asked.

"We were just talking about the girl from class 5, Ami," Mizu said.

"Well, I'm heading off to art class. I'll see you later," Usagi said.

"Okay. Have fun," Mizu said and smiled.

Usagi gave her sister a quick peck on the cheek before joining Jiro and walking to her class.

When school was finally over, Usagi had stayed behind to chat with Jiro since she felt like they hadn't had time to really talk lately. Mizu had already gone ahead to the arcade and Usagi would be meeting her there after.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Jiro said.

"Yeah. My sister and I have been spending a lot of time together. What about you?" Usagi said, leaning against the wall to the entrance to the school.

"My brother and I have been researching precious gems together. It's been really interesting," Jiro said with a pointed look.

"Discover anything new?" Usagi asked, giving an equally pointed look.

They stared at each other before Jiro finally shrugged and looked away.

"Some names worth remembering," Jiro said.

Usagi looked at him for a long time, deciding if she should say anything. In the end, she decided not to.

"Well, let me know if you find what you are looking for," Usagi said, pushing herself off of the wall.

Jiro looked at her and smirked.

"I'm sure you'll be the first to know," Jiro said.

Usagi couldn't help but smirk as well before she hugged Jiro goodbye and headed towards the arcade. She was zoning out when she heard a small squeal and looked to see Diana playing with the girl from class 5. The girl had short teal hair, ivory skin, and ice blue eyes. The girl was blushing slightly and petting Diana with such a sweet look on her face. She didn't look unfriendly to Usagi. Diana jumped onto her shoulders and the girl began to rub under her chin.

"Hello. Are you okay?" Usagi asked, walking up to the girl.

The girl stood and looked at Usagi. She was wearing her usual dark makeup and piercings and she wondered briefly if she gave off an unfriendly vibe. Maybe her sister's friends were just getting to her head.

"Who are you?" The girl asked quietly.

"That's my cat. Sorry if she scared you," Usagi said sweetly.

The girl perked up and shook her head.

"She suddenly came down from the sky. I thought she was an angel," The girl said, smiling gently.

"Diana? An angel?" Usagi asked, looking at Diana.

The girl blushed from embarrassment and shook her head again.

"What am I saying? I'm sorry," She said hastily, handing Diana over to Usagi.

Usagi took Diana from the girl's hands, brushing her hands with hers as she lifted Diana into her arms. She cradled Diana close to her and looked up to see the girl's eyes go wide for a moment. Usagi tilted her head and the girl shook her head before focusing on Usagi once more.

"You're Ami Mizuno from class 5, right? I'm Usagi Tsuki from class 1 and this is Diana" Usagi said, smiling kindly at the girl.

The girl nodded. It seemed that she was a bit shy.

"Have you been to the arcade? I'm meeting my sister there," Usagi said.

"Um... I don't play games much," Ami said quietly.

"Let's go. I'll show you how to play," Usagi said, linking her arms with Ami's.

They walked into the arcade and Mizu was surprised to see her sister with someone.

"Usagi, who's that?" Mizu asked.

"Mizuki, this is Ami Mizuno from class 5. Ami, this is my twin sister Mizuki," Usagi said, introducing the pair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ami said, bowing politely.

"Likewise," Mizu said, confused.

The three girls sat down next to each other at the Sailor V games and began to play. Even though it was Ami's first time playing, she was really good. Mizu and Usagi cheered her on from either side as she kept excelling. When the game lit up with a new top score, everyone cheered.

"You did it!" Usagi said, throwing her arms around Ami and hugging her from the side.

Ami blushed and giggled softly and Usagi couldn't help but giggle as well. They watched as a prize dropped out from the game and Usagi released Ami so she could grab it. It was a teal pen and the cap looked similar to the brooch that Usagi had received from Diana. Mizu played next and didn't receive as high of a score, but still received a pen. It was a pink pen with a pink jewel on the cap. Usagi played next and did better than Mizu, but didn't beat Ami's score. She also received a pen. It was navy with a dark blue jewel on the cap.

"We all have matching pens! They're friendship pens!" Mizu said happily.

Ami smiled and Usagi chuckled.

"Ami, you're prettier when you smile," Usagi said softly.

Ami blushed and looked at Usagi before noticing the time.

"I have to go or else I'll be late for the seminar," Ami said, grabbing her things.

"Are you going to the seminar now?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. I'm going to be studying there every day from now on," Ami answered.

"Everyday?!" Mizu asked in shocked.

Ami gave a small smile and nodded.

"I have to study hard because I want to be a doctor like my mom," Ami said.

"Wow, a doctor. So cool," Mizu said her eyes sparkling.

"Let's hang out again soon," Usagi said with a sweet smile.

"Yes. I would like that," Ami said before waving to the twins and leaving.

Usagi watched her go and then looked down at Diana.

"You rigged the game, didn't you?" Usagi asked.

Diana had a look of fake shock on and Usagi just shook her head before looking at her twin. Mizu had gone back to playing games, oblivious to what was happening around her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Usagi was in the library at school looking at some books on gems when she spotted Ami sitting at one of the computers. When Usagi approached her, she noticed that Ami was using the pen that they had gotten from the arcade the day before.

"Hey, Ami!" Usagi said.

"Oh, hi Usagi," Ami said, looking up from her notes.

"Please, call me Usa-chan. I see you're using the pen we got from the arcade. Look," Usagi said, pulling her hair out of the way to show that her pen was in her chest pocket. "Do you want to go get ice cream with me and Mizu?"

Ami's face lit up into a brilliant smile. As she was about to answer, she jolted and her eyes went glassy.

"Sorry, I have to go," Ami said.

Usagi watched in confusion as Ami gathered her things and left the library. As Usagi was looking after Ami, she noticed Diana walking up. Usagi knelt down and looked at Diana.

"Ami was acting really weird just now," Usagi said quietly.

"Luna is going to check up on her," Diana said.

Usagi nodded and then noticed that Ami had left her disk for the Crystal Seminar on the desk. Picking it up, Diana looked at it before turning to Usagi.

"We need to examine it," Diana said.

"Let's go," Usagi said.

As Usagi and Diana were walking, they noticed a crowd around a woman with flyers. The woman walked up to Usagi and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is our new product. Give it a try and it will help you study harder," She said.

Usagi took the piece of paper from the woman and kept walking. The flyer held a picture of Ami on it and was promoting the Crystal Seminar.

"So weird," Usagi said, crumpling up the paper.

"Hey! Don't litter," Diana said as Usagi threw the piece of paper over her shoulder.

"I'm not a trash can you know," A velvety voice said.

Usagi turned, a furious blush on her face.

"It's you again!" Usagi said.

The man before her was the same one from outside of the jewelry shop. He was still just as handsome as before and he was wearing the tuxedo again. He got really close to Usagi's face, peering into her eyes intensely. Usagi lost her breath for a moment before he spoke.

"Your cat was talking, wasn't it?" He asked.

A jolt went through Usagi and her eyes widened for just a moment before she took a step back from the man.

"A cat talking? You're crazy! Cat's can't talk," Usagi said hastily.

Usagi picked up Diana before looking back at the man.

"I have to go now!" Usagi said before running away.

Why does my heart always beat so fast when I see him?

At home, Usagi pulled out her laptop and stuck the disk inside. It took a moment to boot-up before the program opened. Both Usagi and Diana were disappointed to see exam questions littering the screen.

"It's just normal questions. I thought there was something special about this disk," Luna said from Usagi's left.

Mizu was looking over Usagi's shoulder, curious as to what the fuss was all about.

"Let's try doing some of the questions," Usagi suggested.

Usagi and Mizu began to answer the questions together, Usagi typing them in on her laptop. After a few minutes, a static-y voice filled the air.

"Get me... Legendary. Sacrifice yourself for our great ruler and collect information about the Legendary Silver Crystal." The voice commanded.

"This is a brainwashing program!" Diana said.

"Ami's in trouble!" Usagi shouted, standing up.

Mizu fell back with her sister's sudden movement, but Usagi quickly helped her to her feet before they were all running out of the house. They made it to the building where the seminar was held just as the sun was beginning to set. The twins were crouching behind a van, looking at the entrance that was guarded with two security officers. Usagi frowned. They needed to get in there quickly.

"What are we going to do?" Mizu whispered.

Usagi put her finger up to her sister's lips to hush her. The twins crawled to the other side of the van and then quickly dashed into an alleyway out of sight of the guards.

"Girls, use your pens you got from the arcade!" Luna said.

The twins looked at each other before pulling their pens out of their pockets.

"These?" Mizu asked.

"Transform with Moon Power, say 'change'," Diana explained.

"Moon Power change me into a doctor!" Usagi said, tossing her pen up into the air before catching it.

The jewel on the pen began to glow and in a flash of light, Usagi was transformed into looking like a doctor.

"Moon Power change me into a nurse!" Mizu said.

Once both of them were transformed, they rushed towards the building. Stopping only briefly in front of the guards.

"There's been a medical emergency, let us through!" Usagi shouted, flashing her badge at the guards.

The guards seem perplexed but didn't stop them as they ran through. Usagi and Mizu rushed forward until they found the room they were looking for. As they burst in, Usagi noticed that the lady from earlier had Ami by the arm as she was going to retrieve her pen which was in the middle of the aisleway. The room was made up of rows of cubicles with a center aisle. There was a student at each computer, all of them wearing the same glassy-eyed zombie look that Ami had on earlier.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi shouted.

"What?" The lady shouted, looking at Usagi and Mizu.

Luna and Diana sprinted forward in the blink of an eye and jumped on the woman, propelling her backward and away from Ami. Ami sunk onto her knees and grabbed the pen she had gotten from the arcade. She cradled it against her chest and Usagi ran to the center aisle where the lady was standing, but at the front of the room.

"Who are you?" The lady asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Ami, don't be tricked by this fake instructor. She's trying to use you," Usagi said loudly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The instructor asked irritatedly.

"I've checked up on your disk here," Usagi said, pulling the disk out of her pocket, "and I know it had a brainwashing program in it,"

"You nuisance," The instructor said, her eyes beginning to glow red.

The instructor's skin changed from peach to gray, her ears became pointed, and her hands turned into claws. Green glowing papers surrounded her and began to orbit around her.

"Sailor Moon, transform!" Diana said, perched on top of a wall of a cubicle next to Ami.

"In front of Ami?" Usagi asked.

"It's fine, just transform!" Diana said.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi shouted.

In a flash, Usagi was transformed into Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Neoma! It's your turn!" Luna said.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Mizu shouted and transformed.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you," Usagi shouted.

As Usagi said her catchphrase, she struck her usual pose.

"You took advantage of a student's pure ambition! You will not touch my friend again!" Usagi shouted at the monster.

"Don't get in my way!" The monster shouted.

The green glowing papers began to fly at Usagi and she had just enough time to duck behind a cubicle. The papers sliced through the top of the cubicle, sticking like knives into the wall and sides of the cubicle.

"Leave Sailor Moon alone!" Mizu shouted, using her ultrasonic waves.

The windows to the room broke and Usagi saw Ami drop to her knees again, covering her ears.

"Ultrasonic waves won't work against me!" The monster shouted, sending exams flying at Mizu.

The exams crumpled and turned into bullets, smacking Mizu. Usagi pushed Mizu out of the way and took an onslaught of the exams. They plummeted her body and she winced against the pain. A flood of papers threw her into the wall at the back of the room, pinning her by sticking to her and the wall.

"I can't move!" Usagi coughed.

"I will slice you up," The monster said, advancing with glimmering claws.

Usagi looked over and saw Mizu was fighting off a wave of exams and couldn't come to her aid. She was going to get shredded by Evil.

"Stop it!" Ami shouted.

Usagi looked over to see a glowing mark on her forehead just before her pen began to glow. Ami had a blue bubble of light surrounding her and it lit up the entire room. Luna and Diana were looking at her with sparkling eyes.

"I knew it!" Luna said.

"Ami, say what I say loudly!" Diana said.

"Diana?" Ami asked, looking at both of the cats.

"Hurry! You need to save Usagi. 'Mercury Power Makeup'!" Diana instructed.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami shouting, thrusting her pen into the air above her head.

A blinding light emitted from the pen, enveloping Ami in it. Usagi had to squint her eyes against the light and when the light faded, Ami had transformed into a Sailor Scout.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" Ami shouted, striking a pose.

"Sailor Mercury, we were looking for you!" Luna said.

"Ami is a Sailor Guardian?" Usagi asked quietly.

"What is the meaning of this?" The monster asked, taken aback.

"Time to fight back!" Diana said to Ami.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami shouted.

Ami threw her arms out to the side and it looked like two vortexes of water appeared. AS they began to spin, the whole room filled up with a thick mist that made it hard to see.

"Sailor Moon, do it now!" Ami shouted.

"I'm still stuck!" Usagi shouted back.

"There!" The monster said.

Usagi was sure she was going to get sliced, but something cut the papers and Usagi was pulled into a warm embrace out of harm's way. The monster hit the wall and looked around frantically to no avail.

"Where did you go?" The monster asked angrily.

Usagi was the in arms of Tuxedo Mask. She blushed fiercely, her heart beginning to race.

"I can't believe I met you again!" Usagi asked, looking up into his glittering eyes.

They met hers, a twinkle in them that she couldn't place.

"Come on Sailor Moon. Finish her," He said strongly and assuringly.

Usagi nodded and then turned to see the figure of the monster in the mist.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi shouted, touching her tiara to make it transform.

Usagi threw the tiara once it had activated with precision and struck the monster in her abdomen. The tiara sliced right through the monster and it screamed as it disintegrated. The mist began to clear and Ami ran up to Usagi holding Diana.

"Sailor Moon," Ami said.

"Sailor Mercury, Diana," Usagi said, smiling.

Usagi looked around to see her twin sitting on the floor, blushing. Phantom Mask must have been helping her while the mist was there. Usagi and Ami headed over to Mizu, helping her to her feet. The students had been knocked out and were all slumped over their computers. The girls went around collecting the disks and Luna assured them that the students would be fine.

The sun was just touching the horizon when the three girls walked outside, having transformed back. They began to walk home, Ami looking at her pen in amazement.

"I wonder how I was able to transform with the pen I got from the arcade," Ami said.

"Yes, I wonder too," Diana said smugly.

"Diana, was it you? Luna, I'm sure you were in on it as well," Ami said.

The two cats grinned smugly but didn't reply.

"Ami-chan, let's keep being friends from now on!" Usagi said, smiling brilliantly.

"Of course, Usa-chan," Ami said, smiling just as brilliantly.

"Don't forget about me!" Mizu said, throwing herself on both Ami and Usagi.

"How could we forget?" Usagi asked, chuckling.

The girls laughed together. Diana and Luna looked happily at all three of them, proud of them and what they had accomplished.

"Hey, let's go have a meeting!" Ami said excitedly.

"Yeah! We can finally go to Headquarters since the arcade will be closing!" Usagi said.

"Seriously? Now?" Mizu asked.

"I have so many things I want to ask you guys!" Ami said, taking the hands of the twins.

Ami began to drag the twins to the arcade and Usagi laughed. She really liked Ami and she was glad that they had found another Sailor Guardian. Hopefully, they would find more soon and they would become a whole team to find and protect the princess.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at 5pm, everyone had met up at the arcade for a meeting. Usagi and Ami were leaning against the Sailor V poster, watching people on their way home from work while Mizu played Sailor V at the end of the row. Ami was cradling Luna in her arms while Usagi had Diana in her arms. Diana was sleeping soundly, resting against Usagi's shoulder and chest.

"I still can't believe it, we are the Guardians of Justice," Ami said quietly.

Usagi looked at her and nodded.

"It's okay, you've just realized your power. You guys will get used to it soon," Luna said encouragingly.

"Luna, what should we do next?" Usagi asked.

"We have to protect our princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna answered.

"Yes! The second stage cleared!" Mizu shouted.

Usagi looked over to her twin for a moment before turning her attention back to Luna.

"Do we know where they are?" Usagi asked.

"Not yet, but I've been looking for them since I arrived. The Legendary Silver Crystal will be with the princess. If we find her, we can protect them both," Luna explained.

Usagi mulled this over as Mizu came up to them with a prize in her hand. It contained three bracelets. All of the bracelets were identical with a silver band, a round gold disk with a star in the center, and four different colored beads on the outside of the disk. The beads were green, red, blue, and yellow. Since it had come from the same machine that they had been getting all of their gadgets from, the girls put them on without hesitation.

The twins walked Ami to her bus stop as she was getting ready to go to cram school. Mizu was pouting and complaining as usual, but Ami just giggled at her.

"Would you like to come with? You can see a beautiful girl around this time," Ami said.

"What does she look like?" Usagi asked.

"Well she's a student at the T.A. Girls' Academy," Ami said.

"Via Sendai-Zaka... Isn't this the rumored Demon 6pm bus?" Mizu asked as the bus pulled up.

Ami and Usagi had already started getting on the bus and hadn't heard Mizu's question. Ami looked around and then pulled the twins into the corner of one of the doors to the bus, she pointed discreetly and the girls followed her gaze to the most beautiful girl. She had long purplish-black hair, a petite face, and a feminine frame. They could only see her profile, but her eyes were violet. She turned to look at the girls and made eye contact with Usagi. The girl's eyes widened for a moment and she looked away to hold her head for a moment before the bus stopped and she got out.

"I'm getting off here too!" Mizu said.

"Hey wait! See you later Ami," Usagi said as she chased after her sister.

Usagi hopped off the bus in time before it shut its doors and took off once more. She looked up at the sign to see they were at the Sendaizakaue Bus Stop.

"Mizu, why did you get off the bus?" Usagi asked, catching up with her sister who was halfway down the street.

"Because she's so beautiful. Besides, we have nothing else to do," Mizu said, looking around.

"We have homework," Usagi said with a sigh.

"That doesn't count," Mizu said, pouting. "I've lost her!"

Usagi looked around and noticed a shrine across the street.

"She probably went in there," Usagi pointed.

The twins walked up into the shrine and saw two crows. Mizu was prancing around happily when the crows began to circle around her and caw. Usagi watched from a small distance away when the shrine doors opened.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" The girl from the bus shouted as she threw a paper that landed and stuck to Mizu's forehead.

Mizu fell back onto the ground and Usagi couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was the funniest thing she had seen and her sides hurt from how hard she was laughing.

"You...You're the girls from the bus?" The girl asked.

Usagi had to take a moment to catch her breath while Mizu pouted and peeled the paper off of her forehead.

"Yes. Sorry about that. I'm Usagi and this is my sister Mizuki," Usagi said, walking closer.

"Usagi and Mizuki? I'm sorry about that. I felt a demonic atmosphere," The girl said.

The girl walked over to the tree where the crows had landed and held out her hand. One of the crows flew down and perched on her hand. She brought the crow close to her chest and looked at it fondly, but also with a hint of worry.

"This is strange. Phobos and Deimos don't usually attack humans," The girl said quietly.

Usagi helped Mizu to her feet and brushed her off. Luna jumped up onto Mizu's shoulder and Diana looked on from her perch on Usagi's shoulders. The girls looked at the shrine maiden, who still hadn't given her name. A small group of women were over by the shrine praying and the girl headed over to greet them.

"Rei-chan, Mii is missing," A young woman said.

"Really?" Rei asked, concern filling her face.

"Have you heard of the Demon 6pm Bus? The neighborhood hasn't been safe since long ago," Mii's mother said.

"Well, we're not saying the shrine is dangerous," One of her friends laughed nervously.

"Let's go," Another friend said, grabbing Mii's mother's shoulder.

The group of women passed by the twins whispering.

"Rei is a strange girl. She can sense the supernatural."

The twins starred after them, Usagi frowning. She didn't like that they were talking badly about the sweet girl that they had just met. Usagi turned back to Rei to see that she was hurting. She was looking down at the ground, her eyes pulsing with concern and worry.

"Is Mii your friend?" Usagi asked softly.

"Yes. She plays here while she's waiting for the bus," Rei said, looking up.

Rei took a few steps past the girls and paused.

"There are five hills in Sendaizakaue, but it is believed that there is another mysterious hill. They say the Demon 6pm Bus vanishes there. Do you know what we call it?" Rei asked.

The twins looked at Rei, waiting for her to answer.

"Spirited away.." Rei said, finally looking back at the girls.

The next day, rumors of the Demon 6pm Bus were all over school. Usagi couldn't help but hear them all around as she went about her day. At lunchtime, Usagi, Ami, and Mizu sat together outside and ate. Usagi and Ami held up their matching watches that Mizu had won at the arcade and smiled.

"Diana, let's go see Rei today," Usagi said, looking at the small cat.

"Sure, I was thinking about her too," Diana said.

"A mysterious girl with spiritual powers, a noble face, and she's a shrine maiden. She might be the princess we are looking for!" Luna said from next to Mizu.

After school, Usagi and Mizu got on the bus to go to the shrine. Usagi spotted Jiro on the bus and shoved Mizu in the seat next to him before heading to the back of the bus.

"What did you do that for?" Diana said quietly, sitting in her lap.

"Because I saw the way that she was staring at him that night that we had a weird dream. It was the day we met you actually. I know she won't talk to him unless I force her and this was the perfect way," Usagi said quietly.

"That's very sweet of you," Diana whispered.

"Yeah, I just wish Ami was here to talk to me. We've grown very close," Usagi sighed,

"It's okay. You can keep in touch with that communicator," Diana said, looking around.

"You mean this watch?" Usagi asked, holding up her wrist.

A shudder went through Diana and she began to panic, looking up at Usagi in a warning. Usagi was about to ask her what was wrong when she looked at the seat next to her to see the man she always ran into on the street. He was staring at her intently.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" He asked.

"It's you again!" Usagi gasped, her eyes going wide.

"We always seem to bump into each other," He commented, looking down at his lap once more.

He wasn't wearing a tuxedo for once. Today, he was dressed in a school uniform, although she wasn't sure where it was from. Looking up at his face, she noticed that he was wearing glasses as well.

"Are you a high school student too?" Usagi asked.

Usagi blinked as an ID was thrust into her face. She looked at it closely admiring his picture before reading the information on it. Mamoru Chiba was his name. This was Jiro's brother.

"I'm a college student!" He said coolly.

"You're Jiro's brother," Usagi said breathlessly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Usagi took a peek at her sister and saw that she was blushing as well. When she turned back to Mamoru, he was examining her face. Her blush intensified and her heart began to race.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Jiro's my friend," Usagi said.

"Ah, you must be Usagi Tsuki then," Mamoru said.

Usagi nodded her head, but couldn't speak for a moment.

"How did you know?" Usagi asked.

"Jiro talks about you a lot. You're his best friend. And it would seem he has a bit of a crush on your sister," Mamo said, leaning over and peeking up the aisle at them.

Usagi peeked at them as well. Mizu was still blushing but it seemed like she was giggling this time as well. Usagi turned back to Mamoru, her blush having receded but still faintly there.

"Jiro says you're an artist. Can I see your drawings?" Mamoru asked in that velvety voice of his.

Usagi's heart began to race again and she wasn't sure if she should show him. She usually didn't like other people seeing her drawings, but she decided to share them with him. She pulled out her sketchbook from her backpack and handed it to him. He began to flip through the pages. She thought of what she had been drawing lately, trying to remember if there was anything she should be embarrassed about. There was a drawing of Diana sleeping in some sun rays, Ami studying, Mizu playing video games, Luna and Diana grooming each other. Usagi noticed that he had stopped on an image and peeked over to see that it was the drawing of him that she had done weeks ago when they had first met. The one with the diamond and ocean eyes.

Usagi blushed fiercely and snatched her sketchbook back, shoving it deep into her backpack before standing abruptly. The bus came to a halt at the stop for the shrine and Usagi turned to Mamoru.

"It was a pleasure meeting you... Officially," Usagi said hastily, scooping up Diana.

Usagi rushed along the aisle, grabbing Mizu and dragging her out of her seat.

"Hi, Jiro. Bye Jiro," Usagi said, then dragged Mizu off the bus.

Usagi didn't stop to breath until she saw the bus move again, Mamoru nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Usagi shouted, burying her face in her hands.

"Why did you drag me away? I was having such a nice conversation," Mizu pouted.

Usagi ignored her sister and tried to calm her racing heart. She took a couple of deep breaths before she was able to calm herself completely. Mizu blabbed on and on about the conversation she was having with Jiro and how much she liked him and why Usagi had never introduced them before.

"Because he's my friend. You have your friends. Let me at least have one of my own," Usagi said, shutting up Mizu.

The twins were quiet as they headed into the shrine, noticing Mii's mother and her friends talking to Rei. As they got closer and could hear what they were saying, they realized that they were accusing Rei of Mii's disappearance. Usagi rushed forward without thinking, drawing the attention of the group to herself.

"How dare you accuse this beautiful girl! She would never do such a thing. Rei has been worried sick about Mii!" Usagi shouted.

"Then where is she?" One of the friends asked.

"How are we supposed to know that? If you are that worried about your child, you would be talking to the police and trying to locate her. Not harassing this innocent girl," Usagi said.

"Are you two involved in this somehow?" The other friend asked.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Mizu said, crossing her arms.

"Get out of here now!" Rei shouted.

The women threw a dirty look at all three girls before leaving. Usagi flipped them off when they weren't looking and then went to Rei. She rubbed her arm in comfort and looked at her.

"Since I was little, people looked at me coldly because I have mysterious powers. Why was I born with such powers?" Rei said, looking down at the ground.

Rei's hair fell into her face, casting her face in shadows. Usagi looked at her twin for a moment before turning her attention back to Rei. Usagi put her hands on either of Rei's shoulders and made her look into her eyes.

"Rei-chan, you were gifted with these powers for a reason. Just because people can't see how kind and caring you are doesn't mean that you aren't those things. I know what it feels like to be overlooked by others. For my whole life, people only cared about my sister. Mizu is outgoing and bubbly and fun and people are drawn to her. I'm the overlooked twin, but that doesn't mean that I don't have value or that I don't deserve friends and the same goes for you. I'll help you find Mii," Usagi said.

There was something in Rei's eyes like she wanted to say yes and say they were friends, but then it vanished.

"Thank you, but you probably shouldn't be involved with me anymore Usagi. Go home," Rei said, shrugging out of Usagi's touch.

Usagi watched as Rei turned away from her and walked into the shrine. Usagi stood there for a moment, not really sure what to do or so. It was Diana that came up to her. Usagi picked her up and brought her up to her chest, burying her face in the soft fur of her neck.

"It can't be helped, Usagi. She's not ready," Diana said quietly.

Diana licked the side of Usagi's face until she felt better. Usagi kissed Diana gently on the side of her face and then stood up straight.

"Let's go home," Usagi said, turning to her twin.

Mizu nodded, not sure how to comfort her sister. As Usagi was walking by, Mizu grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with her sister's. Usagi squeezed her sister's hand, letting her know that she appreciated the gesture. The twins were waiting at the bus stop when they saw the bus come around the corner. In the window of the first seat was Rei passed out.

"Rei!" Usagi shouted.

"Is that the Demon Bus?" Luna asked.

Usagi let go of her sister's hand and ran for the bus as it began to go slowly through what looked like a wormhole.

"Moon Power!" Usagi shouted, thrusting her pen into the air.

"Why did you transform into a flight attendant?" Diana asked, clinging onto the rolling suitcase Usagi was dragging.

"It is my duty to ensure the safety of all passengers!" Usagi answered.

Usagi was faster than her twin and lunged at the back of the bus. She was just barely able to grab onto it when she felt Diana slip away. As she turned, she saw Tuxedo Mask caught Diana. They made eye contact for a few seconds before the wormhole closed. Usagi clung to the back of the bus before it disappeared. She landed hard on her knees and looked around to see where she was. There was fog everywhere and it was ice cold. It was like she had been thrown into the middle of winter. Getting to her feet, she began to slowly walk forward. She held her hands out in front of her so that she wouldn't walk into anything. After a few minutes, her communicator began to glow. She clicked the button that was glowing and the disk popped open.

"Diana? Luna? Where am I?" Usagi asked, speaking into the communicator.

"I'm not sure. I can't get any powerful signals," Luna said.

Usagi could hear the typing of a keyboard and knew they must be trying to find her.

"What if we used the power of her transformation to track her?" Ami asked.

"Oh, sure," Luna said.

"Once we know her location, we can teleport to where she is, right?" Ami asked.

"Yeah. Usagi, transform!" Luna said.

"Right! Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi said.

In a flash of light, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and the mist seemed to clear. After a moment, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Neoma, Luna, and Diana appeared. Usagi hugged Ami and then they quickly searched the long hallway until they found a blond man crouched over Rei.

"Don't touch her!" Usagi shouted.

The man stood up and looked at them. He was wearing a gray and green soldiers uniform, had short blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Ah, it's you three," He said.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon!" Usagi said.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Loyalty. Sailor Neoma!" Mizu said.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" The twins said in unison, striking a pose together.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Intelligence. Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" Ami said, striking a pose.

"I was waiting for you, Sailor Guardians," The man said smugly.

"Release Rei and the other hostages!" Mizu said.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"My name is Jadeite. I'm one of the Four Kings of Dark Kingdom," Jadeite said and lunged at Usagi.

Ami pushed Usagi out of the way just in time to avoid Jadeite's attack.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami shouted, the room filling with mist instantly.

"Sailor Neoma, save the children!" Usagi shouted as she stood up from being knocked over.

Mizu began to head for the hostages when the air filled with ice, the mist disappearing.

"Is that all you can do? You can't compete with my abilities!" Jadeite said.

Before Ami or Mizu could avoid him, Jadeite thrust his hands forward and sent beams of ice towards them. The beams hit the girls, both of them shouting.

"I will freeze you and bring you to our great ruler!" Jadeite said.

Usagi began to charge, getting ready to punch Jadeite when he turned a beam on her. Usagi shouted as the ice hit her skin, beginning to freeze her in place.

"Are you Usagi?" Rei shouted.

Usagi could just see past the beam of ice and saw that Rei was awake and staring at her.

"Uh... No!" Usagi said.

"I don't believe you!" Rei said.

Usagi sighed.

"Well then, yes. I'm a Sailor Guardian," Usagi said, not sure what else to say.

Rei got up and lunged at Jadeite, making him stop his attack.

"Don't get in my way human!" He said, icing creeping up Rei's arm where she was holding onto him.

"I'm not an ordinary human. I have powers too! I won't let you hurt them any more!" Rei shouted, her arm glowing and bursting through the ice.

A symbol appeared on Rei's forehead, bright and glowing red. It was a symbol that meant she was a Sailor Guardian. Luna tossed a red pen towards Rei and she caught it.

"Rei, shout 'Mars Power Makeup' and you can fight back!" Luna said.

Rei looked at the pen and then looked at the girls who were half frozen from where the ice beams had been hitting them.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei shouted.

In a burst of light, Rei was transformed into Sailor Mars! The front bow on her uniform was purple while the skirt, cape, heels, and back bow were crimson. The border on her cape was white. Her tiara held a crimson gem.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. The Guardian of Fire and Passion. Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Rei said, striking a pose.

Jadeite stood up from where he was and sent a wall of ice towards Rei but she made it burst, her whole body glowing with a red aura.

"Usagi!" Diana said.

"Okay!" Usagi said with a wink. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

The boomerang wrapped around Jadeite, trapping his arms to his side.

"Sailor Mars, do it now!" Luna shouted.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" Rei shouted.

Jadeite was wrapped in fire and he screamed as the fire circled around him.

"Rascal, Sailor Mars!" Jadeite shouted before disappearing.

The Sailor Scouts helped gather all of the hostages and teleported them back to Japan while they were all unconscious. Before the police arrive, the girls transformed back into themselves and said that the Sailor Scouts had saved everyone there. After people began to wake up, loved ones were being reunited. Rei waited by Mii's side until she woke up and told her that the Sailor Scouts had saved her. When Mii's mother came over, Rei walked over to where the other girls were waiting.

"Now there are four Sailor Guardians," Luna said.

"Yes! I'm so glad that you joined us, Sailor Mars," Usagi said, smiling happily.

"We were looking for someone like you," Ami said.

"Now to find our princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Mizu said.

Rei looked happily at the girls and Usagi hugged her tightly. She was glad that Rei was Sailor Mars because it meant that they could be friends now. Hopefully, Rei would realize that Usagi had always been on her side. The girls began to walk home full of hope and determination.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next week, it was quiet in Japan. No knew Evils arose and they hadn't seen Jadeite or anyone that they thought could be the other Kings from the Dark Kingdom. The girls, Luna, and Diana met up every day at the arcade to have meetings, but they hadn't gathered any new information yet. Luna said she was keeping her eye on a few people, but that so far she didn't have any leads on who the next Guardian was going to be or if the princess had appeared. On Friday, they heard that Princess D from the D Kingdom was visiting Japan to show off the legendary secret treasure of their kingdom that had never been revealed before.

After school on Friday, the group met up as usual on at the arcade. Usagi taught Rei how to play the Sailor V game and they high-fived when she beat a level. Rei blushed light and Usagi smiled at her sweetly. Mizu finally arrived after she had finished detention for sleeping in class. When all of the girls were gathered and paying attention, Luna jumped onto the seat next to Rei.

"Now there are four Sailor Guardians," Luna said, looking at the girls who were gathered around her tightly.

"I still can't believe I'm a guardian of justice. I'm already sick of fighting Evil," Rei said.

"Who are those Evil anyways?" Ami asked.

"I'm not sure where they come from..." Luna said, trailing off.

Diana hopped up onto the seat next to Luna.

"But we became Sailor Guardians to beat Evil, right?" Mizu asked.

"Not only that, your ultimate mission is to protect our princess!" Diana said.

"You are all her guardians," Luna explained.

"But how? We don't even know who the princess is," Rei said.

"We think it's because her power is sealed so that enemies can't find her easily," Luna said.

"Sealed?" Ami asked.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Our princess might possess the Legendary Silver Crystal. It's a resource of unlimited power," Diana said.

"If enemies get it, it would be a catastrophe," Luna said.

"I think Evil is looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal as well," Ami said, thinking.

"Yes. If they find it, our princess will be in danger," Diana said.

"The Princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal, we need to find clues," Rei said.

"You are the key to finding the clues," Luna said.

"What?" All the girls said in unison.

"When all the Sailor Guardians are awake, the seal will be broken, and we will know where the Legendary Silver Crystal is," Diana explained.

Usagi, Rei, and Ami took a moment to let that information sink in. As they were thinking quietly, the noises of the Sailor V game filtered in and Mizu shouted.

"Yes! Beat them!" Mizu said.

Usagi sighed at her sister who clearly had not been paying attention.

"Hey! We're discussing important matters over here!" Usagi said, shoving Mizu's shoulder.

Mizu's grip in the controls slipped and she lost because of it.

"You made me lose!" Mizu pouted.

"Pay attention!" Usagi said.

The group decided that they would attend the party for Princess D that night, in case the legendary treasure that was revealed happened to be the Legendary Silver Crystal they were looking for. With the help of their pens, the girls were able to transform themselves into princesses. Usagi was dressed in a floor-length, champagne ball gown. The dress had rows of glittering sequins and off the shoulder sleeves. The back was tied up like a corset and the ribbons of it ended just at the back of her knees. Her hair was still in its usual style of buns with tails, but she wore a tiara and pearls around her buns. Mizu was dressed in a floor-length, blush colored ball gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and had jeweled lace across the bust and waistline. The lace continued into a floral pattern that went in rows down the dress before stopping at the knees. The dress was sleeveless. Mizu's hair braided, jewels littering the braid. She also had a tiara. Rei was dressed in a red and black tulle ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was strapless. Ami was dressed in a light blue, A-line ball gown. It had white lace straps and the torso was made of white lace. The skirt was made of light blue teal. The girls all looked like royalty as they headed to the front gates of the embassy.

The girls walked through the front gates, sure they had passed when the guards stopped them.

"Sorry, but you can't bring pets in. Your cats will have to wait here," The guard said, picking up Luna and Diana.

"That's okay," Usagi said.

The girls continued on their way into the embassy. When they got inside, they noticed that everyone was wearing masks.

"It's a masquerade," Mizu said.

"We should find the princess," Rei said.

"Everyone looks so fantastic. I want to dress too since I'm all dressed up tonight," Mizu said, taking off up the stairs and towards the ballroom.

"Wait! Mizu!" Ami called.

"You guys find the princess. I'll find my sister," Usagi said, exasperated.

Ami and Rei nodded and began to search for Princess D while Usagi followed her sister into the ballroom. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to see where her sister went. Usagi looked all over the ballroom and couldn't find her sister anywhere. She had definitely gone into this ballroom. It's where everyone was so maybe she had just missed her. Usagi sighed as she headed out onto the balcony to look there. She looked up and down the balcony, but couldn't see her sister anywhere. She leaned against a pillar looking up at the magnificent room. Even though she was dressed like a princess, she didn't feel like one.

"Even if I am a princess, it's boring being left alone," Usagi said quietly.

Usagi heard footsteps on the balcony but ignored them until they stopped right in front of her. When she turned, she gasped. Tuxedo Mask was standing in front of her, but he wasn't wearing his usual cape.

"Beautiful princess, will you dance with me?" He asked, his voice honeyed.

He reached out a hand to her and Usagi took it. A faint blush painted her cheeks as he led her out onto the dance floor. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder and took the other one in his hand. As the music began, he began to lead her around the room in a gentle dance. Somehow, Usagi was dancing gracefully, letting Tuxedo Mask take the lead.

"I was just thinking about you," Usagi said breathlessly.

"Me too," He said.

His hand was warm in hers and she liked the feeling of being close to him.

"You're.." She didn't want to say it.

He pressed a finger to her lips and surprised her by spinning her in a circle before dipping her low. He pulled her back into his arms, leaving her breathless as he put his hand on her waist. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mizu dancing with Phantom Mask.

"Do you two always travel together?" Usagi asked.

"He's my brother. I have to bring him along," he said.

"I think he would be disappointed to hear that. He helps you just as much as you help him," Usagi said.

"Are you giving me a lecture now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do you think you deserve one?" Usagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi stared into his eyes. Today, they were diamonds. Usagi thought about Mamoru and how he had seen her drawing of him. Her blush deepened.

"I'm curious as to what you are thinking about," Tuxedo Mask said.

"That your eyes look like diamonds today," Usagi said quietly.

He didn't seem surprised by her state. Instead, he had a small smile on his face.

"I rather liked them as oceans," He said, pulling her closer to him.

"Why not both?" Usagi asked breathlessly.

Mamoru was getting closer to her, closing the distance between their lips.

"Only if you draw them for me," Mamoru whispered.

Usagi closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and warm. It was everything she had imagined it would be. She sighed, kissing him back sweetly.

"Oh my," Diana said.

Mamoru's head snapped up and he abruptly released Usagi as the song ended and raced through the crowd and out of the ballroom. Usagi watched him go, a blush still on her face.

"You're blushing," Diana said.

Usagi startled and looked down at Diana.

"How did you get in here?" Usagi asked.

"I snuck in through the balcony. Where is everyone else?" Diana asked.

"Mizu is in here with Phantom Mask, although I'm sure Luna has scared him away by now if you are here. Rei and Ami are looking for the princess," Usagi answered.

A girl came running into the room, holding a box. It had to have been Princess D. Two guards caught up to her, but she threw them off of her easily.

"Anyone who gets in my way will be sacrificed to our great ruler!" Princess D said.

Princess D began to glow with a black and green aura and Usagi looked around for Mizu. She spotted Mizu and Luna and knew that Luna would get her to safety. Picking up Diana, Usagi ran for the balcony, getting our as the room began to fill with a black aura and people began to pass out. Usagi put Diana down and looked back as Princess D came running out of the room and began to climb the balcony railing.

"Princess D, you'll hurt yourself! Be careful!" Usagi said, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted.

Princess D pulled Usagi towards her and shoved her. Usagi felt her hip press against the railing before her weight carried her over.

"Usagi!" Diana shouted.

Usagi was falling over the balcony when an arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist. Usagi looked up to see Tuxedo Mask in his full outfit. He was holding onto the balcony railing with his other hand while he held her. She could tell his grip was slipping.

"Tuxedo Mask..." Usagi said, her eyes filling with tears.

He grimaced and then his hand slipped. They were falling towards their doom.

"Usagi, use your pen!" Diana shouted.

Usagi pulled her pen out from her bra and held it. It began to lightly glow and then it turned into a parasol. Tuxedo Mask hugged her from behind as they gently floated to the ground. He looked down at her fondly.

"You saved me today. Are you hurt?" He asked, putting his hand over hers.

Usagi looked at him for a moment, the tears from earlier spilling down her cheeks. She snatched her hand back and shoved him in the chest hard.

"That was my first kiss. Don't ever run off like that again!" Usagi shouted, looking at him angrily.

Tuxedo Mask was in shock, frozen as he looked at her. Usagi wiped at her tears angrily.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi said.

In a flash, she transformed into Sailor Moon, but her tiara was missing. She thought to the last fight she had and remembered that Mars' fire destroyed her last one. She looked up at Tuxedo Mask and thought of them dancing. She was filled with warmth and her forehead began to glow. A new tiara appeared. Tuxedo Mask smirked at her.

"I'm still mad at you!" Usagi said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Promise to talk about it later?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Maybe..." Usagi finally relented.

"Good," He said with a smile.

Tuxedo Mask closed the distance between them in a stride and gave her a quick, chaste kiss before taking off running. Usagi sighed and then turned to Diana who was frowning.

"We can talk about this later," Diana said.

Usagi rolled her eyes and jumped onto the balcony before running up to catch up with Mars and Mercury. Suddenly, Mizu appeared at her side.

"Where have you been?" Mizu asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Usagi said.

Usagi and Mizu arrived as the aura around Princess D grew above her and the shadow of a man appeared.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is mine.

"Hold it right there!" Mizu shouted.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon!" Usagi said, striking a pose.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Loyalty. Sailor Neoma!" Mizu said, striking a pose.

"In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" They said in unison, striking a pose together.

"Evil spirit, be exorcized!" Rei said.

The fireball went straight through the shadow.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Mizu said, throwing her tiara but it also went right through.

"What do we do?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

God, he just really loved being dramatic. Usagi turned around, looking at him with a hand on her hip to indicate she was still very much annoyed. He was standing on the railing of the balcony behind her and one floor up. Behind him was that moon, shining radiantly.

"The only thing that will defeat dark power is a strong light!" Tuxedo Mask said.

Usagi looked at the moon and as she did so, the gem in her tiara turned blue and began to store up power. She turned back to Princess D and the shadow.

"You possessed the princess, shameless villain! Sailor Moon will punish you in the name of the Moon!" Usagi said.

Usagi bought her hand up to her forehead, aiming quickly before clicking her tiara. A powerful burst of moonlight beamed from her tiara, going straight through and dispersing the shadow. The beam faded and Princess D was released, falling onto the floor. Usagi watched as a dark form went onto the roof of the building across from them and a person appeared.

He had long, wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and had a red and white soldiers uniform on. He had to be one of the kings from the Dark Kingdom.

"That was my shadow," He said, crossing his arms.

"How careless of you, Nephrite," A voice said.

Three more figures appeared next to Nephrite and Usagi recognized Jadeite.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, already having a guess on who they were.

The man who appeared to be their leader was the first one to speak. He had long silver hair, grey eyes, and a white and silver soldiers uniform with a cape.

"I'm Kunzite, a servant who serves our great ruler," He said.

"Zoisite," The man to his right said.

Zoisite had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, green eyes, and a light green and white uniform.

"Nephrite," Nephrite said.

"Jadeite," Jadeite said.

Jadeite looked healed. He wore a blue and white uniform. His blue eyes pierced through Usagi, but she didn't let it affect her.

"Sailor Guardians, we will get the Legendary Silver Crystal at any cost, and we will make you and the world obey our great ruler!" Kunzite said.

"We will never let that happen!" Usagi shouted, stepping forward.

Kunzite smirked. "Stop us if you can," he said.

The four of them disappeared and Princess D began to wake up. The girls ran away, heading into the building and finding an abandoned hallway to transform back into themselves. Everyone began to wake up and the girls headed to the ballroom. When everyone wasn't paying attention, Usagi snuck out onto the balcony. She ran along the balcony, turning to run down another end of it when she saw him. Her heels clicked against the floor as she ran towards him. He smiled and held out his arms. Usagi was bombarded with the image of her dream from long again. A princess descending moonlight into the arms of her prince.

Usagi ran into Tuxedo Mask's arms and he caught her effortlessly, pulling her closer to him. She breathed heavily for a moment, a blush already rising to her cheeks. Mamoru cupped her cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing gently over her blush. He stared deeply into her eyes and she felt her heart begin to race.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked quietly.

"Only if you kiss me again," Usagi said quietly.

Mamoru smirked before he closed the distance between them. Usagi closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers once more. They were soft and warm. Such a sweet kiss. She never wanted it to end. It felt so familiar. Like they had done this a thousand times before. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Usagi began to feel warm like her heart was overflowing.

"Stay away from Usagi!" Diana screamed.

Mamoru jumped back from Usagi but kept ahold of her hand. He had learned his lesson from the last time it seemed.

"Who are you? Why do you always appear in front of us?" Diana asked.

"Because I'm also looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal," Mamoru said, looking at Diana.

Usagi kept her eyes on Mamoru. It was news to her that he was looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal, but she needed to watch his eyes. His eyes never lied to her.

"Are you on our side? Or our enemy?" Diana asked.

"Who knows," Mamoru said, looking away from Diana to look at Usagi.

Usagi stared into his eyes. Time stood still as she searched them. In her heart, she could see what he was going to say next, but she knew that it was just to throw Diana off. She could see the truth hidden in his eyes. Usagi nodded ever so slightly so that Diana couldn't see, but Mamoru would. He gave a small smile, letting go of her hand before looking at Diana.

"If we are both seeking the same thing, I might be your enemy," Mamoru said.

Diana's eyes widened and as she was about to say something, footsteps sounded. Mizu and Phantom Mask came running around the corner. Phantom Mask was leading Mizu by the hand and they stopped just next to Usagi and Tuxedo Mask. Usagi reached out her hand and Phantom Mask placed his hand in hers for a second, their eyes connecting. He put Mizu's hand in Usagi's and then stood next to his brother.

"You as well?" Diana asked.

Phantom Mask smiled and then nodded. The two brothers swished their cape to block Diana's view and then jumped off of the balcony together. Usagi pulled her sister to her side to prevent her from chasing after them.

"Let them go," Usagi said quietly.

"But..." Mizu said, looking over the balcony.

"You two need to stay away from them!" Luna said, running up and standing next to Diana.

"He just said that he could be the enemy!" Diana said.

Usagi ignored them both.

"Let's go home and have a bath like we used to," Usagi said.

Mizu looked at her in surprise and then nodded.

They headed back inside to find Rei and Ami who told them that the secret treasure was a statue of the first Princess D and not the Legendary Silver Crystal. Everyone headed home, but Usagi locked Luna and Diana in their room as Mizu and Usagi headed to the bathroom to take a bath together. Thankfully, their tub was large enough to handle both of them at the same time. Usagi sat on one side of the tub, hugging her knees to her chest while Mizu sat on the other side doing the same. They soaked in the warm water for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Usagi looked at her twin who seemed down.

"Mizu, tell me about the talk you had with Jiro," Usagi said.

Mizu looked at her, still a little glum.

"He told me that he is studying gems with his brother. He said I have really pretty eyes, but that they are different from yours. He said I was beautiful and funny and strong and that he admired how much I love you," Mizu said.

Usagi looked at her sister in surprise.

"How much you love me?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah... He noticed that I don't let people bully you or that when you are feeling awkward, I take the attention off of you or that I include you in everything so you don't feel like the black sheep... I would do anything for you Usagi," Mizu said quietly.

Usagi looked at her sister, really looked at her. She had been doing all those things without Usagi's knowledge so that she felt more comfortable and less like an outsider. Her sister had been looking out for her and all this time Usagi had thought she had been looking out for Mizu.

"You're smarter than people give you credit for," Usagi said.

"Yeah, Jiro said that too," Mizu said.

The girls giggled before quieting down once more.

"What happened tonight with Phantom Mask? I saw you two dancing," Usagi said, resting her chin on her knees.

"I told him how I was hoping I would see him again and he said that he was as well. We danced and talked. He told me to stay strong and that even if I felt that I wasn't a good Sailor Guardian that I had a purpose. Luna came running in and scared him off though and that's when Princess D came running in," Mizu explained.

"What about when you two came running from the balcony?" Usagi asked.

"He was telling me how he and Tuxedo Mask can't remember anything from their past and that's why they are looking for the Legendary Silver Crystal. They're hoping that it unlocks their memories. He told me to trust you above everyone else," Mizu said.

Usagi looked at her sister. She wanted to smile, but she didn't. She would have to give Jiro a long hug at school tomorrow.

"Do you know who he is?" Usagi asked.

Mizu shook her head.

"Do you?" Mizu asked.

Usagi thought about how she should answer. Mamoru and Jiro were relying on her to trust them. She needed to protect them.

"I have an idea of who they are, but I don't want to say anything until I'm sure," Usagi said.

Mizu looked at her sister for a long time before she nodded.

"Okay. I trust you," Mizu said.

"We need to find two more Sailor Guardians before the seals on our memories breaks. Maybe when we find the princess, we can help Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Mask regain their memories," Usagi said.

"That would be nice," Mizu commented.

"So who do you like more; Phantom Mask or Jiro?" Usagi asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her sister.

"You are so mean!" Mizu said, laughing and playfully splashing water at Usagi.

The girls giggled and played around before they got clean and got out of the tub. They brushed out each other's hair and then did their hair in their bedtime fashion. They crawled in bed and held hands, chatting quietly while Luna and Diana curled up at their feet. It wasn't long before all of them fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The twins took the weekend to themselves and spent it together. It had been a long time since they had just been relaxed together and chatted. Usagi was beginning to see how much her sister truly did care of her and look out for her. They were twins, after all, they would always protect each other. The next day was gloomy and raining in the morning. Usagi had her hair up in its usual fashion but did her makeup a little differently. She wore silver eyeshadow in the corner of her eyes, maroon eyeshadow for the first half of the lid and then blended it into black eyeshadow for the last half of the lid. She did her eyeliner in a cat-eye fashion and plumped up her lashes with mascara. She brightened her cheeks with some blush. The finishing touch was her maroon lipstick. Mizu did light makeup, mostly focusing on pink hues. She looked like a pop princess and Usagi smiled at her sister. Mizu was the light to Usagi's dark.

The twins grabbed their umbrellas and then began to head to school. It was only supposed to rain for the morning and then the sun would come out later in the day. Luna was riding on Mizu's shoulder and Diana was riding on Usagi's shoulder. Luna sighed before breaking the silence.

"We only need two more Sailor Guardians before the seal will be broken and we can find our princess," Luna said.

"Have you found any leads on the new Guardians?" Usagi asked.

"No, but we've been searching every day," Diana said.

Usagi wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and ended up stepping into the crosswalk while it wasn't clear to go. A car came speeding at her and Usagi looked up in surprise before she was tackled to the other side of the street. Looking up, Usagi saw a beautiful girl with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had rose earrings and smelled like a garden. She had lovely green eyes and was very tall.

"Hey, be careful. Pay attention next time," She said, holding her hand up and pulling Usagi up.

"Yeah..." Usagi said.

Usagi stared after the girl as she picked up her umbrella and began to walk off. Mizu rushed to her side, handing Usagi her umbrella that had been dropped. Usagi took it and looked back at the girl.

"She smelled nice," Usagi said absentmindedly.

"Jeez, pay attention next time. I prefer to have you in one piece," Mizu said.

The twins continued onto school and when they got there, the school was buzzing with new gossip. There was a new transfer student in class 6 that was rumored to have superhuman strength. Of course, that meant that she was scary and most of the students were talking about avoiding her. Mizu went over to her group of friends and started chatting happily. Usagi spotted Jiro leaning against the far wall and made her way over to him. She leaned on the wall beside him and they were quiet for a few moments. Luna and Diana had scampered off to do some more research so she felt comfortable being able to talk to him.

"I want to help you regain your memories," Usagi said quietly.

"I'm not entirely sure I want to regain them," Jiro said.

Usagi looked at him finally and he looked down at her, a sad smile on his face.

"Meeting you and Mizu have changed things for me. I feel like I've been becoming the man that I'm supposed to be knowing you and helping you," He said.

"Does that include falling in love with us?" Usagi asked.

Jiro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're my best friend and I will always love you, but I do have to play the tough sister card and say I will hurt you if you hurt her," Usagi said, smiling playfully.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you," Jiro said.

"Maybe we should go on a double date. As our regular selves that is. I didn't tell Mizu about you two," Usagi said, looking over at her sister who was laughing.

"I'm sort of surprised you didn't. Why?" Jiro asked.

Usagi watched her sister laughing and talking for a moment before answering.

"Because of what Mamoru said on Friday. There is still a lot that none of us know and right now, you need us to believe that you could be the enemy. If I told Mizu the truth about who you are, then she would protect you and side with you. Until we know more, it's better for her not to know," Usagi said.

"Does that mean you are protecting us?" Jiro asked.

Usagi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He held up his hands in apology.

"Tell your brother he better dress nice for our date. I would like to see him in something other than a tuxedo," Usagi said.

Jiro chuckled.

"I'll be sure to tell him," Jiro said.

Later that day at lunch, Usagi was heading to her usual spot in the garden by the baseball field when she noticed that girl that saved her. She paused in her walking, deciding if she should introduce herself. Finally, she walked towards the girl and sat on the bench next to her.

"Hello!" She said cheerily.

The girl looked at her in surprise when they heard the crack of the baseball bat. Usagi turned in time to see the ball heading straight for her. As she blinked, a hand shot in front of her and caught the ball just in front of her nose. The girl stood up and tossed the ball back at the boys, sending it to the far side of the field. She was really strong. Usagi looked at the girl's lunch box and saw so many delicious foods in there.

"Wow, that looks amazing," Usagi commented.

"Ah, thank you. It's really easy to make," The girl said.

"You made those yourself?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. I'm living by myself actually. Can you tell me about this town?" The girl asked.

Usagi looked over at the girl and caught her staring. The girl jolted in surprised and gave a nervous smile.

"No one wants to talk to me," The girl explained.

Usagi smiled gently.

"Why would they be scared of such a lovely girl like you? They must be crazy," Usagi said.

The girl lit up, a small blush coming to her face. Usagi smiled at her, feeling warm and happy.

"I'll tell you anything about this town. What would you like to know?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I wanna know where to find an affordable supermarket, a nice general store, and an arcade," The girl said.

"An arcade? My sister and I go to one all the time! I can definitely show you where those things are," Usagi said with a smile.

"Sister?" The girl asked.

As if summoned, Mizu came rushing out of nowhere, hurling herself onto the bench next to Usagi and almost crushing her sister.

"Uuuuuuuusaaaaaaagggggiiiiii!" Mizu squealed.

Usagi had to cover her ears at the high pitched noise coming out of her sister's mouth before she was able to calm her down enough to understand her.

"Jiro asked me on a date! A date! And he wants to make it a double date! What did you do?" Mizu said, rushing over her words.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at her sister's antics.

"Mizu, this is my new friend... um..." Usagi said and looked over at the girl, realizing that they hadn't exchanged names yet.

"I'm Makoto," The girl said, smiling.

"I'm Usagi and this is Mizuki. But you can call me Usa and her Mizu," Usagi said.

"Someone asked you out?" Makoto said curiously.

"Yes! Usa, he said it's a double date!" Mizu said, shaking her sister.

"When?" Usagi asked.

"Tonight!" Mizu said, bursting with excitement.

"On a school night? That's a bit sudden. Anyways, Makoto I'll show you around after school so you can get an idea of where things are," Usagi said, turning to Mako.

"Thanks!" Mako said cheerfully.

After school, Usagi and Mizu showed Mako around the city and where the best places were that she had asked for. They ended the trip at the arcade where Usagi and Mizu watched Mako in awe.

"You're so good!" Mizu said.

"Are you sure you haven't played this game before?" Usagi asked.

"It's easy because it's just like a real fight. Draw the enemy in and then surprise them with a special move," Mako said, demonstrating in the game.

"Special move!" Mizu said, her eyes alight as she watched Mako.

Usagi giggled at the pair when she noticed Ami walk in.

"Hey, Ami!" Usagi waved.

Ami walked over and watched Mako for a moment.

"Go! Get 'em!" Usagi and Mizu said together, cheering on Mako.

Ami watched the twins with fondness but seemed cautious of Mako.

"Have you heard the weird rumor of the bridal shop a few blocks away? Apparently, a ghost bride has been stealing grooms at night," Ami said.

"A ghost bride?" Usagi asked, looking at Ami.

"One of the mannequins comes to life at night and seduces men," Ami explained.

"That seems strange," Usagi commented.

"Yeah. Luna is looking into it," Ami said.

Mizu looked up and noticed the time, screaming.

"Usagi, we have to go get dressed for our dates!" Mizu said.

"Dates?" Ami asked.

"They have a double date. Sounds exciting," Mako finally spoke up.

"We'll see you guys later! Ami call us on the communicator if anything comes up!" Usagi called as Mizu dragged her out of the arcade.

The sisters ran home to get changed. While Mizu was in the shower, Usagi touched up her makeup. She kept it the same, enjoying how she had done it earlier. Usagi put on a black mini skirt, black stockings that stopped just above her knees, a snug red tee shirt, and black combat boots. She was putting things into her black purse with cat ears when Mizu flew into the room and began to get dressed. Usagi French braided Mizu's hair while she re-did her makeup. Mizu got dressed in a pink dress with short sleeves, black flats, and a navy half-jacket. Usagi grabbed her leather jacket on the way out the door as the twins began to head downtown.

"Did he say where to meet them?" Usagi asked, pressing her cheek against Mizu's as they looked at her phone together.

"He said they were going to pick us up around here," Mizu said.

Mizu had the text pulled up on her phone and the twins were both too busy staring at it to pay attention. Usagi could sense someone watching her and looked up to see the boys. Usagi stopped short for a moment at the sight of Mamoru. He was wearing black jeans, a red tee shirt, and a gray short-sleeved button-up shirt. A blush rose to her cheeks and she began to slowly walk forward to meet him.

"Hey gorgeous," He murmured.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," Usagi said quietly, lacing her fingers together with his as they held hands.

Mamoru leaned down and kissed her forehead and Usagi beamed up at him.

"Who's hungry?" Jiro asked.

Usagi looked over at Jiro and Mizu. Mizu was holding his hand as well and Jiro looked really happy. Usagi smiled and then looked up at Mamoru.

"I'm starving," Usagi said.

The group headed over to a local diner that was known for being the date spot. The group ate and chatted, discussing school and games. Somehow, the ghost bride rumor and Sailor Moon were kept out of the conversation.

"Have you been drawing anything lately?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

"She's always drawing! It's impossible to get her to stop," Mizu said.

Usagi glared at her sister and then looked at Mamoru.

"Why do you ask?" Usagi said, looking into his mesmerizing eyes.

"Just curious," Mamoru said with a smirk.

"Hoping to see them again soon?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"Yes actually," Mamoru said, leaning closer.

"I'll have to scan it first," Usagi said.

"Don't want a repeat of last time?" He asked, glancing at her lips before looking up at her again.

"I think you enjoyed that too much," Usagi said.

Mamoru's face was so close to Usagi's and she wanted to kiss him again, but a gasp from the other side of the table made her pull away blushing. Mizu was looking at her sister in surprise and Usagi looked away quickly. Usagi had always been reserved and uninterested in other people so it was a shock to see her getting along so well with Mamoru and leaning in for a kiss. After the group had finished eating dessert, they walked out into the street.

"What now?" Jiro asked.

Usagi smiled mischievously and then twirled around to face the boys.

"Oh, I know what we are doing next," Usagi said.

Mizu looked at her questioningly as well as the boys. Usagi pulled her sister to her side, whispering with a hand cupped over her ear what the plan was. Mizu got the same mischievous smile as Usagi and they looked at the boys together.

"Come with us if you think you can handle it," The twins said in unison.

The boys looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the girls. Mamoru locked eyes with Usagi and she could see the desire dancing in his eyes. Usagi and Mizu had linked their arms together and began to lead Mamoru and Jiro to a nightclub. Chat Noir was the hottest nightclub in the city and often had lines that spanned several blocks. Usagi and Mizu walked past the line, heading straight for the bouncer. They ignored the looks they were getting and the bouncer looked down at them.

"We're here to see Brielle Sakai. Our names are Usagi and Mizuki Tsuki," Usagi said, looking cool and confident.

The bouncer said something into his headset and Usagi could hear the scream from where she stood. She looked at Mizu with a smirk and then waited. After a few moments, the door to the club burst open and Usagi and Mizuki opened their arms in time for Brielle to crash into them, practically toppling them over.

"My beautiful nieces! Oh my gosh! You never come to see me! Look at how gorgeous you two are!" Brielle gushed as she hugged the girls.

"Aunty, are you going to let us in?" Usagi asked, trying to regain her balance.

"Of course! Of course!" Brielle said and then noticed the boys standing off to the side. "Who are they?"

"These are our dates," Mizu explained.

Brielle looked at the boys closely and then looked back at the twins.

"So it's that kind of date. Usagi, was this your idea?" Brielle asked.

"Guilty as charged," Usagi said with a smile.

"I won't tell my sister. Now let's go," Brielle said, waving everyone inside.

When they got inside, Brielle slipped on a teal band onto everyone's wrist. She began to lead them to the VIP section, but Usagi stopped her.

"We're gonna go down in the pit," She said, having to shout over the music.

"Come see me before you leave!" Brielle shouted back.

Usagi took Mamoru's hand and lead him into the throng of dancing people. The music was blaring, electropop pumping through the speakers. Mamoru looked unsure that he wanted to be there, but the song changed and Usagi's eyes lit up. She began to move to the music, getting close to Mamoru. She danced against him, moving her hips seductively and looking at Mamoru with fire in her eyes. Mamoru put his hands on Usagi's hips and they began to dance together. Song after song after song played, the pair grinding their bodies against each other to the music. They lost themselves to the music and to their bodies pressed against each other. Mamoru leaned down and nibbled on Usagi's earlobe, causing her to moan. Thankfully, her moan was lost to the music and she pulled back from him before leading him to a private room in the back of the club.

Usagi locked the door behind them and Mamoru wasted no time. His lips crashed against hers as soon as the lock was in place. He pulled her jacket off of her, tossing it to the side. Their hands roamed each other's bodies, devouring each other as much as they could. Mamoru lifted Usagi and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He placed her on the edge of the counter and began to kiss along her jawline. His hands were on her hips, pressing his erection into the apex of her thighs and grinding. Usagi cried out, panting as Mamoru continued to kiss down her neck and to her collarbone.

"Mamoru! Slow down!" Usagi panted.

Mamoru kissed his way back up to her mouth and began to kiss her fiercely once again. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she was finally able to pull away from Mamoru. She placed her hands on his chest and gave a small shove to indicate that she was serious. He looked at her face and Usagi could see the control come back into his eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry," Mamoru whispered.

"It's okay. Just take it easy," Usagi whispered back.

They stayed with their forehead pressed against each other for a few minutes before Usagi took Mamoru's face in her hands. She began to kiss him gently and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him gently. Their kiss was light and sweet and warm. Mamoru ended the kiss abruptly and looked at Usagi.

"What is it?" She asked, a little breathless.

"Something's not right," He said, looking towards the door.

"Something that requires Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru looked back at her and nodded solemnly. Usagi sighed and then jumped down from the counter. She put her jacket back on, pulling her pigtails out from under the jacket.

"Let's go get Mizu and Jiro," Usagi said, holding out her hand.

Mamoru took her hand and they made their way out through the throng of people. They couldn't see Jiro, but they spotted Mizu with Luna and Diana. Phantom Mask suddenly appeared at their side and Usagi looked at him.

"The bride has attacked again," Jiro said.

"Usagi, listen to me. Go to your sister and meet us outside. We'll bring you to where she is," Mamoru said.

Usagi looked at Mamoru, concern glittering her eyes. She nodded, pulled Mamoru forward and kissing him passionately before turning and running through the crowd to get to her sister.

"Usagi, where have you been?" Mizu asked, looking around.

"Where's Jiro?" Usagi asked, knowing the answer already.

"He said he had a call he had to take and he hasn't come back. Where's Mamoru?" Mizu asked.

"Getting us some drinks. Luna, Diana, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"We came to check on you," Luna said.

"Because you don't trust Mamoru and Jiro," Usagi stated.

Luna looked ashamed for a moment but stood her ground.

"Let's go outside," Usagi said.

The small group made their way outside into the fresh air. Usagi took a few deep breaths and then began to walk to the end of the street. Mizu was right beside her while Luna and Diana were trailing behind, talking to each other in hushed tones. Phantom Mask and Tuxedo Mask appeared at the end of the street, holding out their hands. Usagi and Mizu took their hands at the same time and they all began to run.

"Hey!" Luna shouted from behind them.

Usagi didn't stop running and thankfully neither did Mizu. They ran for a long time before Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Mask pointed down a street, letting go of their hands and disappearing. Usagi looked down the street and saw Motoki and Mako, the green and black aura of Evil surrounding them.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi said.

Rei and Ami came running up to the twins, just in time for a peal of feminine laughter to fill the air. They looked up onto the rooftop across from Mako to see the ghost bride.

"Sacrifice yourself to our great ruler!" The bride said.

"That's no ghost, it's an Evil!" Mizu said.

The girls all looked at each other before nodding.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" The twins said in unison.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei shouted.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami shouted.

"You pretended to be an innocent bride and used loving words to your advantage! It is an unforgivable sin!" Mizu shouted.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice. Sailor Moon!" Usagi said.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Loyalty. Sailor Neoma!" Mizu said.

"In the name of the Moon, we will punish you!" The twins said in unison, striking a pose.

"Here come the Sailor Guardians," The bride said.

She held up her bouquet in front of her and blew. Black petals began to float out and then a petal storm attacked all of the girls.

"What is this?" Mizu asked.

"I can't see a thing!" Usagi said.

"Leave it to me! Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" Rei shouted.

Cards flew from Rei's attack and the sky burst into flames for a moment, the petals falling away. When they could see again, the bride was gone.

"Where did she go?" Mizu asked.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted as the bride jumped down in front of her,

The bride had an arm around Mako's neck as she was holding her up and faced the Guardians.

"What can you do?" The bride asked.

Her dress turned from white to black and her eyes were red. Nephrite appeared behind the bride with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face.

"He was controlling the mannequin," Luna said

"Pathetic humans, you're fooled by appearance. You are so obsessed with appearance that you ignore the true nature of things," Nephrite said.

Mako's eyes opened and she looked at the ground at Motoki. Usagi couldn't hear what she was saying, but she looked sad.

"Yes, no one understands me," Mako said.

"You are a fool to believe in love," Nephrite said.

"Loving someone is foolish. I don't believe in anything anymore. The feeling of love and everything," Mako said, her voice monotone.

Mako was starting to slip into the control of Nephrite and Usagi couldn't stand it, especially what he was saying about love.

"That's wrong Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted, taking a step forward.

Mako's head snapped up and she looked at Usagi.

"Loving someone is not a foolish thing to do!" Usagi said.

"Usa-chan..." Mako said, her eye swaying from dark to light.

"I believe in love. We all have someone we are destined to be with. I believe one day, I will meet someone I love from the bottom of my heart! Mako is a cool, sweet girl. So please, believe in love! Believe in my words!" Usagi said, standing strong with a hand on her heart.

"Usagi!" Mako said, tears filling her eyes.

"Enough Sailor Guardians! Be a fool in love and ruin yourself!" Nephrite said.

The bride extended her free hand and a beam of energy shout out of it. Usagi and the others managed to dodge it, but as they were running from it, it followed them and attacked. Usagi screamed as the beam hit her, falling to the ground. She could feel her energy being sucked from her.

"I will show you the pure heart of a lady with my power!" Mako shouted, taking hold of the bride's arm and tossing her over her shoulder.

The bride flew through the air, twisting and landing next to Nephrite.

"Believe in love and ruin yourself? Alright, bring it on!" Mako shouted at Nephrite.

A light flashed as a symbol on Mako's forehead appeared. Usagi fought with the aura enough to lift her head. She saw Luna toss Mako a green pen and Mako caught it, the pen beginning to glow. It was like she knew what to do with it. Mako thrust the pen into the air.

"Jupiter Power Makeup!" Mako shouted.

In a flash of light, Mako was transformed into Sailor Jupiter! The cape, skirt, and boots of her uniform were dark green while the bows were pink. The boots were anklet boots with white laces. The border on the cape was white and Usagi noticed that Mako still had her rose earrings.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Courage. Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret, it'll leave you numb!" Mako said, striking a pose.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted, struggling to sit up.

"You're a Sailor Guardian too?" Nephrite asked, surprised and in a defensive stance.

"No one can bring down a girl who believes in love! Flower Hurricane!" Mako said.

Magical rose petals appeared and began to float around Mako. As they spread out, Usagi noticed that a petal cut Nephrite's arm. They were razor sharp. Mako stared down Nephrite and he began to get nervous. His lips were moving, but Usagi couldn't hear what he was saying. He had to have been talking to himself.

"My Guardian star Jupiter. Let the storm rage on! Let the lightning strike! Jupiter Thunderbolt!" Mako said.

Lightning came crashing down from the sky into Mako's hands as lightning shuriken appeared. Mako sent them at the bride and the bride screamed as she was hit and disintegrated. The aura finally left as Nephrite disappeared. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief and all of the Guardians headed to a nearby park.

"The senior I was in love with broke my heart so I didn't want to stay at my old school. But the reason why I came to the new school is I felt like I had to. Something more than just romance was waiting for me here. That's what the wind told me." Mako said, staring up at the moon.

"Right. We don't have the time it takes to cry over a man," Rei said.

"Mako, you're our ally," Usagi said.

"Yes, you are the Guardian of Jupiter and Thunder and Courage, Sailor Jupiter," Ami said,

"Sailor Jupiter... Yes, that's it. I have to carry out my mission!" Mako said, turning to the girls and holding a fist against her chest.

A flash of light behind the girl made them all turn around. Luna and Diana had their paws on a small rod with a crescent moon on top.

"Now that we have five Sailor Guardians, Sailor Moon, you will be the one to lead, to protect our princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna said.

"I'm the leader?" Usagi asked, looking at Mizu.

Mizu smiled gently and then pushed Usagi forward. Usagi stumbled forward and then picked up the rod that Luna had been standing on.

"This Moon Stick is a new item. It will help you when you fight enemies," Diana said.

Usagi looked at the Moon Stick, the crescent moon glowing brightly in the moonlight. She wasn't sure if she was meant to be a leader or if it was fair that she was being made the leader. She was the youngest of the twins. Shouldn't Mizu be the leader? Usagi looked back at her sister, searching her eyes. Mizu had nothing but love for her sister and it was clear in her eyes. And something else was there... Relief. Usagi's eyes widened for a second before she looked back down at the rod. Desire began to bubble up in her. She wanted to be a leader. She knew she had it in her. She looked at Luna and Diana, determination blazing in her eyes.

The girls transformed back into themselves and all parted ways. Usagi was exhausted by the time she got home and flopped straight into bed with her sister. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A courtyard made of moonstone... A balcony with a princess on it... The courtyard being flooded with rioting citizens. A prince is standing in front of me. His back is to me so all I see is his red cape and his black hair. I reach out my hand towards him and start to shout...

Usagi woke with a jolt, sitting upright in bed. For the past week, she had been having the same nightmare over and over again. Usagi put her face in her hands, breathing deeply. Mizu moaned beside her but was still asleep. Usagi quietly slipped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower and then begin to get ready for school. She woke Mizu up so that she could start getting ready as well so they wouldn't be late. Usagi didn't have the energy to do her usual makeup. She put on some mascara and did a natural look with her eyeliner. She put a small amount of peach eyeshadow on and then decided that that was enough.

Usagi and Mizu headed towards their meet-up spot with Ami and Mako. They had been meeting in town every morning to walk to school together. Mizu had grown close with Mako and Usagi had continued to grow close with Ami. As Usagi was walking around a corner, she bumped into someone and started to fall back. Strong arms darted out and grabbed her, pulling her against a solid chest to prevent her from falling. Usagi looked up and saw that it was Mamoru and smiled.

"Hey there Ms. Bump Head," He said with a coy smile.

"We're using that nickname again?" Usagi asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe not. I'll have to come up with something better," He answered.

Mamoru leaned down and kissed Usagi gently. Her entire face turned scarlet and she pulled away after a moment.

"Mamoru!" She gasped.

Mamoru chuckled and then released Usagi. He gave her hand a squeeze before walking away. Usagi turned to the group and they were all gawking at her.

"Shut up!" Usagi said and began to walk to school.

"Usagi, you're blushing," Mako teased.

"I swear, Mako, don't start," Usagi said.

Mako began to laugh and as the group was about to continue onto school, Ami pointed out the big TV in the square that was playing the news.

"Tuxedo Mask claims that he has been committing crimes to obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal, a very rare treasure. It was only rumored to exist, but Tuxedo Mask is determined to find it..." The news reporter said.

Usagi looked at her sister and then scanned the crowd. Mamoru had disappeared and she was almost grateful because she was going to kill him. How could he put out a report like this? He was going to put the princess in danger and probably a lot more people if Kunzite and the other found out about it. Solemnly, the group headed to school where the whole school was buzzing about Tuxedo Mask and the Legendary Silver Crystal. Apparently, he had an all-access interview airing that night as well. Usagi spotted Jiro as he spotted her. He tried to run, but Usagi quickly caught him and slammed him up against the wall, holding onto his shirt collar.

"Care to explain?" Usagi said, fire in her eyes.

"It was Mamoru's idea, not mine!" Jiro said, putting his hands over Usagi's.

"That's not an explanation!" Usagi shouted, and then looked around to make sure they were still alone.

"I told you that we've been trying to look for the Legendary Silver Crystal because we think it is the key to unlocking our memories. Lately, we've been having the same dream over and over again. A princess asking for the Legendary Silver Crystal. Mamoru is getting desperate..." Jiro said, rambling.

Usagi released her grip on Jiro and he sunk to the ground, letting out a breath. She looked off into the distance, thinking about the strange dreams that she had been having lately as well. Who was that man? Usagi looked back at Jiro and helped him to his feet.

"Jiro, a lot of people could get hurt because of this. Our princess is in danger because of this," Usagi said quietly.

"Your princess?" Jiro asked.

"The Princess of the Moon. Our mission is to find her and protect her. She may hold a lot of the answers we are looking for and Mamoru just put her in jeopardy," Usagi said.

Jiro's eyes widened for a moment before he looked sad and defeated. Usagi's heart broke just a little seeing her best friend sad like that.

"We'll protect her with our lives because that is our purpose... But just think before you act next time," Usagi said.

Jiro nodded and looked to the side.

"And tell Mamoru that I'm going to seriously hurt him the next time I see him," Usagi said.

Jiro chuckled but agreed to relay the message.

Once the arcade was closed for the night, the Guardians, Luna, and Diana all snuck into the arcade. Usagi knew it had to be the location of their Headquarters, but Luna had yet to show it to them.

"It will cause great confusion," Mako said, concerned.

"I think it's a trap, Luna," Rei said.

"Our princess will be in danger too. We have to do something," Usagi said.

"I know. I didn't see this coming. Tuxedo Mask, I don't want to believe that you are our enemy, but..." Luna was saying but trailed off.

"Luna, Diana, do you have any idea who the real enemy is?" Mako asked.

"Also, any idea who our princess is?" Mizu asked.

"I've been doing a lot of research. I sort of have some ideas," Luna said.

"If that evil thing wakes up from its sleep and gains the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal..." Diana said.

"Does the Legendary Silver Crystal really have a massive amount of power?" Rei asked.

Luna nodded.

"Depends on how you use it, but it has the power to blow up a whole planet easily," Luna said.

"Are you telling us to find and protect this extraordinary thing?" Ami asked.

"Yes. The Legendary Silver Crystal and our Moon Princess descended from the royal family," Luna said.

"You will definitely be able to find them and you have to protect them from enemies as soon as possible because that's your fate," Diana said.

"That's why we were sent from the moon to awaken all of you to Sailor Guardians," Luna explained.

"A princess descended from the royal family of the moon," Ami said quietly.

"You were sent from the moon..." Rei began to say.

"To awaken us?" Mako finished.

"Luna and Diana, you came from the moon?" Mizu asked in wonder.

"You will understand when you become fully awakened Sailor Guardians," Diana said.

"We will keep researching the enemy and researching Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Mask as well," Luna said.

Usagi thought quietly to herself, turning and looking at the Sailor V game. They only needed one more Sailor Guardian and then their group would be complete. They would become fully realized Guardians and they would be able to find the princess and protect her. Usagi watched the screen saver of Sailor V, the little animation running around and fighting enemies.

"Sailor V is a Guardian too, right?" Usagi asked.

The group looked at her in surprise and then looked at each other.

"I guess she is our ally," Mako said.

"I wonder if she is an ordinary girl just like us," Rei said.

"I used to hear a lot about her before," Mizu said.

"She hasn't been active for a while though," Ami said.

The next day, Usagi and Mizu were returning home from school when they found their mother tearing through her closet.

"It's not here! It's not here!" She was saying.

"Mom?" Usagi asked.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Mizu asked.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal. I can't find it," Mom said.

The girls looked at each other before Mizu ran over to their mom. Their mom had a glassy look to her eyes and Usagi knew that something wasn't right.

"Momma, get ahold of yourself," Mizu said, shaking her.

It was no use. Their mother continued to look through the closet.

"Girls! We need to get to the arcade!" Luna called.

Usagi and Mizu walked out to the living room to see Diana on Usagi's laptop, already contacting the other girls. The whole group met up at the arcade after dark. Luna jumped up onto the last console in the row for Sailor V and began to press a combination of buttons. The group watched in awe as she pushed the lever and then the screen of that console and the console next to it lit up with a logo and then a blue light appeared between the machines. The consoles opened up to reveal glowing stairs leading down into Headquarters. The group descended the stairs quickly and the consoles closed shut behind them. The room was huge and it looked like they were hovering in space. A massive command center with multiple screens was at the edge of the room. Pillars lined the room and there was also a large sitting area with a couch.

"Luna, this looks like a secret base!" Mizu said, giggling like a child.

"I needed a shelter to find out who the enemy is," Luna said, jumping up to the computer.

The screens held so much information. One screen, in particular, had a map of Tokyo up and purple arrows began to point to a location.

"It looked like the energy is concentrated on one spot," Diana said.

The screen zoomed in onto the building and Rei jolted.

"It's a TV station," Rei said.

"Luna, I think the enemy is sending signals from the TV station to control people's minds," Ami said.

"I was underestimating you, Tuxedo Mask. This might be his work too," Luna said.

"He's not our enemy," Usagi said softly, but firmly.

Usagi was still standing on the last step to the room and everyone turned to look at her. She was tired of Luna and Diana always mistrusting Tuxedo Mask and she was done just standing there and taking it.

"He always comes to save me. It seems like he knows all about me!" Usagi said, her voice getting louder.

"Usagi, are you falling for him?" Mako asked, her eyes wide.

Usagi paused for a moment, looking at Mako. Had she fallen for him?

"Usagi, you need to think straight, you might be tricked by him," Diana said firmly.

"No way! Diana, you don't understand!" Usagi shouted.

Usagi turned and ran back up the stairs, tears filling her eyes. She knew it in her heart the Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Mask were not their enemies. There was no doubt in her mind. She ran from the arcade, thoughts going wild in her head.

Mamoru, why would you send out a TV report like that? Who are you really? What do you want from me and why do you seem to know me so well?

Usagi didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away from Diana and the rest of the group. Even her own sister wouldn't be able to understand her at that moment. After running for a while, she began to feel dizzy. Something was wrong. She felt like her energy was being drained again. The world began to spin and suddenly the pavement was rushing up to meet her face. She jolted to a stop, someone having hold of her wrist. She turned to see Tuxedo Mask. She smiled for a moment and then collapsed. He pulled her into his arms.

"Get ahold of yourself," He whispered softly.

Usagi took a deep breath and then her eyes fluttered open. After a second, she stood and he took a step back from her.

"I'm sorry. My rash behavior caused this mess," Tuxedo Mask said, his voice still soft and quiet.

"You sent those signals to control people?" Usagi asked, her voice calm, even if she wasn't.

"No! I didn't mean for that to happen, but it was thanks to my newscast that it did," Tuxedo Mask explained. "Please trust me."

Usagi hesitated for a moment, looking into his eyes. They glinted in the moonlight, his plea clear in his eyes and his expression.

"I trust you," Usagi said softly.

"I want to obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal at any cost, but I don't have special abilities like the Sailor Guardians," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I'm the leader of a team, but I'm powerless. I know I have to protect everyone but I can't. But I guess I just have to try harder," Usagi said.

An explosion sounded from a radio tower in the city. Usagi's head snapped to attention and she took a few steps towards it. She needed to transform and get to the others.

"Only you can save them now," Tuxedo Mask said.

"But I don't have the skills to generate mist, fire, or lightning like Mercury, Mars or Jupiter. I'm useless without Diana," Usagi said, on the verge of hysterics.

Usagi felt a warm body press against her back and felt arms wrap around her.

"You have the power to make everyone smile. You opened them up and they realized their fates as Sailor Guardians. You are the most ideal person to be a leader," Tuxedo Mask said.

Usagi could hear the love in his voice and it almost brought tears to her eyes. As they stood there, Mamoru holding onto her, she felt warm and powerful.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi shouted.

In a flash, she transformed into Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask squeezed her hand as he stood back, letting go. Usagi looked at him for a moment and then took off running. She got to the tower as quickly as possible, running and jumping up the building to get to the roof before flipping in the air and landing on the railing. She had her Moon Stick in her hand and saw the evil queen. She had fiery red, wavy hair that was long, ashy skin, and a very revealing purple dress. She wore a stone belt and stone necklace. The queen had opened a dark vortex behind her and Usagi assumed that it was what she had used to get into their world.

"Sailor Moon, you'll be left prostrate by my power," The dark queen said.

Usagi stared up at the queen and looked down at the building to see her friends and her sister. They were laying on their backs with bruises and cuts all over their bodies. It looked like they had been beaten badly. Usagi thought of all the times they shared together; all the times they laughed, cried, smiled, and sighed. These people were precious to her and even if she felt weak and useless, she wanted to be able to do something to help them

"I will not let you hurt my friends anymore!" Usagi shouted up at the dark queen.

Usagi could feel her body begin to swell with power and the crescent moon on her Moon Stick began to glow brightly.

"Do it now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask called from another building.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi shouted, spinning around with her new attack.

Usagi aimed the attack straight at Queen Beryl, the bright light zig-zagging as it headed towards her. Zoisite jumped in between them and screamed as the attack hit him. The sky lit up with the effects of Usagi's attack and Queen Beryl held Zoisite in her arms as she began to float back into her portal. Usagi began to hop over the buildings, her stick still glowing as healing balls of light descended from her wand. She healed the city, returning the people to normal and freeing them from mind control. Usagi landed somewhere in the city and stumbled as she tried to walk. She had used a lot of energy. As the world began to grow dark, she felt strong arms around her.

A handsome prince calling out to her, his face sweet and kind. He stands on the steps to a garden, eyes only for her...

Usagi woke up to the sun just beginning to rise. She blinked a few times at the unfamiliar ceiling and then sat up. A pocket watch fell into her lap and she picked it up and looked at it. It held the phases of the moon, but the face was cracked. It was broken. Where was she?

"Are you feeling better?" A voice said.

Usagi turned her head and saw Mamoru leaning against the frame to his door. The door was shut, so his body leaned against the frame and the wall.

"Is this place...?" Usagi began.

"It's my room," Mamoru answered.

Usagi looked out the large balcony doors at the sun. His room was large and the fact that it had a balcony was impressive. The doors were made of glass so she could see the skyline of the city as the sun began to rise.

"I used the Moon Stick for my new move and then I don't remember anything," Usagi said.

Usagi looked over to a chair in the corner of the room and noticed a cape, a top hat, and Tuxedo Mask's mask. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to them.

"You passed out and then fell into a deep sleep," Mamoru said.

Usagi took the mask into her hands and looked back at him. She fingered the mask gently before putting it down.

"How did you become Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked, leaning her hips back against the side table.

"I need the Legendary Silver Crystal to regain my memories," Mamoru said.

Usagi raised her eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"When I was six and Jiro was three, we got into a terrible car crash with our parents. They lost control of the car and drove off a cliff. They were killed instantly and Jiro and I were severely injured. We both lost all of our memories. The doctors had to tell us our names and that we were siblings. Am I really Mamoru Chiba? Is he really Genjiro Chiba? Or are we someone else?" Mamoru said, looking out the window.

Usagi listened intently, not daring to interrupt him. He looked at her and took a few strides forward until he was standing in front of her. He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. It was her drawing of the princess coming down from moonlight and the princess waiting to catch her. He had held onto it this whole time.

"I started to have the same dream over and over again. The image of this princess, her hair blowing in the wind, screaming for the Legendary Silver Crystal. Those are my dreams. It's the only clue to my memories and Jiro's as well," Mamoru said.

"But why Jiro as well?" Usagi asked.

"Because he has the same dream as well. And what about you?" Mamoru asked.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, perplexed.

"Why are you after the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Mamoru asked, taking a step towards her.

Usagi looked down at her drawing and carefully place it on the side table beside her.

"Because Diana told me to find it and protect it," Usagi said, looking up at Mamoru.

"I see. Will you keep this a secret?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi nodded. She looked into his eyes and saw sadness there. He was really torn up about not having his memories and who could blame him? He grew up not knowing who he truly was and if he was living up to his name. What if he was someone else? Usagi couldn't imagine the kind of pressure he felt every day of his life. Mamoru put a hand on her waist, but Usagi slid out of his grip. He looked at her surprised and Usagi could see the subtle hurt in his eyes, but she was being cautious.

"Mamoru, when you find your princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal, what will happen to us?" Usagi asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

Mamoru blinked for a moment and then stood up straight. He looked out the window, fidgeting before looking back at Usagi.

"What do you mean? I'm not sure what you are asking," Mamoru said.

"We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now, even if we haven't said we are dating. We kiss and talk and go on dates. You've been dreaming of this girl for months now. What happens to us when you find her and the Legendary Silver Crystal? What do we become?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shifted around uneasily, trying to find the words to say. After several moments of silence, Usagi knelt down and picked up her back.

"What are you doing?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm going home," Usagi said, her voice chilly.

"But..." Mamoru said, still struggling with words.

"But what Mamoru?" Usagi asked harshly.

Mamoru winced at her tone and stopped advancing towards her.

"You can't answer me, can you?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru's mouth gaped open and shut like he was trying to force words to come out, but they wouldn't.

"Figure out the answer to that Mamoru and then we can talk. Until then, I don't think we should see each other," Usagi said.

"Usako..." His voice held so much pain.

Usagi looked at him for a moment. It was the first time he had called her that. She turned from him and ran out of the room. Jiro was in the living room with just PJ bottoms on and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw her rushed past.

"Hey, Usagi!" Jiro called.

Usagi didn't stop as she pulled her shoes on quickly and ran out the door to the apartment.

"Usagi!" Jiro called, hanging out the door to the apartment.

Usagi didn't stop and didn't turn around. She had been strong while she was facing Mamoru, but now the tears were streaming down her face. She was heartbroken. Mamoru had been the first person that she had been interested in and now he was torn because of his dream princess. Usagi knew that she didn't have time to worry about her feelings or his for that matter. She needed to worry about being the leader to the Sailor Guardians and finding the princess to protect her. When Usagi got home, she told her mother that she didn't feel well and stayed home from school. She made Mizu go to school, though, to make sure everything was fine with the other and to see if there was any news. That school was always buzzing with gossip.

Jiro kept texting her so Usagi shut off her phone. She stayed under the covers and didn't talk to anyone, not even Luna and Diana. She just wanted to be left alone. If she wasn't sleeping, she was crying. Mizu didn't come home immediately after school and Luna went to go meet her and the other Guardians. Diana stayed with Usagi, watching her with sad eyes. Usagi spent all day in bed, trying to heal her broken heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi was laying in bed, looking out at the moon when her mother came into the room. Usagi didn't turn to look at her.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood to talk," Usagi said, muffled by the covers.

When Usagi didn't get a response, she rolled over and looked at her mom. Her mother had that glassy-eyed stare again and she seemed to be mumbling something. Toni climbed out of bed and stood in front of her mom.

"Mom, what is it?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"I'm gonna be the first one to catch Sailor Moon," Mom said.

Usagi stumbled back until she tripped over her bag and fell onto her butt. She looked up at her mom, but she was scanning the room to see if Sailor Moon was there. Her mom left the room and Usagi quickly got changed into a black tee shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers before leaving the house. Once outside, it was worse than she was expecting. People were breaking windows to shops and angrily yelling for Sailor Moon. It had to be another brainwash program from the enemy to locate and kidnap her. Luckily, no one paid attention to her as she ran through town. Diana had called the others to figure out where they were but Usagi hadn't waited to find out.

Usagi head to a square in the center of town by a park that she used to cut through to school. People were all around, but she managed to find an alleyway with no one in it. She darted down it and then leaned against the wall, catching her breath. Resting her palm against her chest, she could feel her heart pounding beneath her skin. She didn't feel very powerful at the moment, but she knew what needed to be done.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" Usagi shouted.

In a flash, she transformed. She looked down towards the entrance of the alleyway and then ran forward, jumping in front of a crowd.

"Look! You found me!" Usagi said to get their attention.

Everyone turned towards her and then lunged. Usagi jumped back and while she was in the air, she pulled out her Moon Stick.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi shouted.

Healing powder descended over the crowd and slowly, people began to come to their senses. They began to disperse and Usagi felt triumphant. If she did a large-scale attack and healed the city like she had last time, then this madness would be over. She looked up just in time to see Zoisite flying through the air. He landed a powerful blow right in front of her, tossing her several feet into the air. She got to her feet quickly while he grinned at her.

"You really are something special," Zoisite said, advancing towards her.

"You've corrupted the minds of innocent people for your gain. That's an unforgivable sin!" Usagi said, powering up her tiara.

As she was about to unleash a moonbeam on Zoisite, he disappeared. She looked around and felt him appear behind her before he grabbed her into a chokehold. It was all she could to keep his arm from wrapping around her neck tighter.

"Tell me where the Legendary Silver Crystal is," Zoisite demanded.

"I don't know!" Usagi said, gritting her teeth.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Evil Spirit, be exorcised!"

"Mercury Aqua Mist!"

Usagi opened her eyes to see the other Guardians appear and attack Zoisite. He waved his free hand, a small black orb appearing. The orb grew until it covered both Zoisite and Usagi. The attacks spun around the orb and then were exploded and pushed back towards the girls. They managed to block their faces with their arms before the attack hit. When the smoke cleared, they all laid battered in the ground.

This isn't good.

"Tell me where the Legendary Silver Crystal is, otherwise you guys are all dead" Zoisite threatened.

Usagi started to see black spots dance across her vision. If she didn't get out of his grip soon, she was going to pass out.

"I can't!" Usagi gasped.

Just as her vision was starting to go blurry, she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and suddenly, Zoisite let go of her. She dropped onto her knees and began to cough uncontrollably. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she knew who it was.

"Isn't it your wish to get the Legendary Silver Crystal too?" Zoisite said.

Usagi looked up to see Zoisite cradling his cheek and looked to see Tuxedo Mask holding her. He had punched him to let her go.

"My wish..." Tuxedo Mask said.

Tuxedo Mask charged at Zoisite, but when he went to swing at him again, a shield came up and zapped Tuxedo Mask.

"Not again," Zoisite said coldly.

A beam of green light hit Tuxedo Mask in the shoulder and he screamed as she was tossed back.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi screamed, tears in her eyes.

Before she could do anything else, Zoisite grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"You really want to get the Legendary Silver Crystal, don't you?" Zoisite asked, looking at Tuxedo Mask who was getting up.

"Of course he does. He's been looking for it for a long time..." Usagi said, struggling with Zoisite.

"My wish was to get the Legendary Silver Crystal... But... One moment you are upset, the next moment you are smiling and sometimes you show such strength in your eyes... My true wish is you, Usako," Tuxedo Mask said, holding out his hand for her.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled.

"Begone!" Zoisite said, lifting his arm.

Zoisite made a human-sized ice crystal appear, its points razor sharp. He was going to kill Mamoru!

"No!" Usagi screamed, tackling Zoisite around the torso.

Usagi wasn't strong enough to push Zoisite over and he grabbed hold of her shoulder, tossing her to the side. She landed on the ground hard and looked up to see Zoisite looming over her with the ice dagger pointed at her.

"I will kill you first and then I will take my time to find the Legendary Silver Crystal," Zoisite said.

"Usagi!" Mamoru shouted.

"No!" Usagi screamed as Zoisite brought his hand forward.

Usagi watched as the ice dagger swung towards her but it shattered into nothing. Then, Zoisite was doubled over in pain as something hit him.

"Wh-what?" Usagi breathed, more to herself than anyone else.

Usagi looked up at the rooftop of the building next to them and saw a figure silhouetted by the moon. Long blonde hair began to blow in the breeze. A white cat appeared at her side. Slowly, Usagi began to make out her features. An orange Sailor uniform and a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

"Are you the legendary Guardian of justice, Sailor V?" Usagi asked, kneeling forward and looking at the girl.

Slowly, the other Guardians began to recover and looked up at her as well.

"Sailor V," Ami said.

"No way," Mizu said.

"Why is she here?" Mako asked.

"But she doesn't look like the Sailor V we know. Her costume is different too," Rei pointed out.

Usagi looked at Rei and then looked back up at Sailor V. Rei was right. In the video game and posters, Sailor V had a blue skirt with red trim, blue heels, and red bows. This person's uniform had an orange skirt, a yellow back bow, a blue front bow, orange heels with an ankle strap, and the cape was orange with a single white border. She also wore a belt of red bead around her waist.

"That's right. I've never taken off my mask in public before," Sailor V said in a sweet voice, lifting up her tell-tale mask to her eyes.

"So you really are Sailor V," Usagi said.

"What a conclusion! Indeed she is Sailor V, but she is also the princess of the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium, and a successor to the Legendary Silver Crystal! She's Princess Serenity!" The white cat shouted, his male voice sounding harsh.

Usagi jolted as her forehead felt hot. The tiara began to change shape. The gem was held inside a hexagon-shaped gold emblem and the tiara changed from going around her forehead to just being a gold crescent moon. Usagi felt like she was on the verge of remembering something but her attention was brought to Zoisite as he struggled to stand. He was bent over and completely battered.

"Damn it! That was close," He gritted.

Seeing that all of the Guardians had recovered and that Sailor V was standing strong, Zoisite teleported away. Behind where he had stood, was Tuxedo Mask starting to stand up. He looked up at Princess Serenity, but there was confusion in his eyes. He must have recognized the name and something triggered in him just like it had for Usagi. She watched as he turned around and began to run away.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi shouted.

Mamoru didn't turn around as he kept running. Suddenly, a hand was thrust in front of Usagi. She looked up to see Phantom Mask standing there. He must have been over near Mizu, helping her recover when Zoisite had tried to kill her. Usagi took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks," Usagi mumbled.

"Something strange is going on. I can remember hearing the name Princess Serenity but I don't remember her. Be careful Usagi. And please, give him time," Phantom Mask whispered.

"Tell him that if he runs away from me one more time, I will never forgive him," Usagi said, her eyes blazing.

Jiro held eye contact and then nodded before running after his brother. The Guardians gathered around as Sailor V jumped from the building and walked over to meet them. Usagi was cautious as she and her white cat approached. She wanted Diana with her. Sailor V walked right up to Usagi and smiled.

"You've tried really hard so far, Sailor Moon," Sailor V said, smiling.

She looked around at the others.

"All of you too. I feel like this isn't the first time I'm seeing you because I've been watching you through the game console," Sailor V said.

"What?" Usagi asked, bewildered.

"We've been instructing you how to fight through the Sailor V game. The results are amazing," The white cat said, his voice a lot less harsh than when he first spoke.

Usagi noticed that he had green eyes and a crescent moon mark on his forehead just like Luna and Diana. Usagi heard her communicator go off and opened it.

"Usagi? Are you guys okay?" Luna's voice asked.

"Is that you Luna? Are you in the command center? I'll be there soon," Sailor V said.

In a soft glow, Sailor V canceled her transformation and turned back into a regular girl.

"You are... the princess?" Mizu asked.

"This is my temporary appearance. On Earth, my name is Minako Aino. I'm a senior high school student just like you guys," Mina explained.

The rest of the Guardians deactivated their transformation as well and they all headed over to the command center as a group. Once they got there, Diana and Luna were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're sorry we couldn't come to get you, Princess," Luna said.

"Don't be sorry Luna. You and Diana have been doing really well. I haven't been here for a while," Mina said, looking around the command center.

Usagi watched her closely as she crossed the room to the command console.

"Sailor V... I mean Princess... We've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Mizu asked.

Mina turned towards the group with a smile and Usagi used the opportunity to get a good look at her. She was beautiful with a fair complexion, bright blue-violet eyes, and a slender figure. She was extremely poised and it was easy to tell that she was brought up by royalty.

"I met my ally Artemis long before you met Luna and Diana. We didn't know about you all yet. We were solving crimes in Tokyo by ourselves. As we collected more information, we realized something was behind all the affairs... The Dark Kingdom. It's under the control of malice that came out from the darkness. It's a devilish thing, unlike any other creature. She set her eyes on the Legendary Silver Crystal to obtain power. She is scheming to conquer the Earth. At the moment, she gains energy from the people. That's why innocent people have been her target," Mina explained.

"Have you met her before, Princess?" Rei asked.

Mina paused, closing her eyes as if remembering something tragic.

"A long time ago... She destroyed Silver Millennium and took happiness away from everyone. We managed to seal her, but someone has broken the seal. We must seal her completely this time so the tragedy won't be repeated!" Mina said, opening her eyes and looking at the girls.

"I see. So that's why we have become Sailor Guardians," Usagi said, finally understanding.

"So where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Mizu asked.

"To be safe, I can't tell you where it is now. But I'm sure the enemy will come at us again," Mina said.

"Princess, you can count on us," Usagi said taking a few steps forward until she was standing in front of Mina.

"We will be with you from now on," Ami said, stepping forward as well.

The rest of the girls followed suit.

"No matter how strong the enemy is, we will never be daunted!" Rei said, putting her fist over her heart and stepping closest to Mina.

"As Sailor Guardians, we will fight till the end!" Mako said.

When Mina closed her eyes and didn't respond, the girls looked at each other.

"Princess?" Mizu asked.

"Yes, thank you, everyone," Mina said, at last, opening her eyes.

Usagi was still cautious about Mina, not fully believing that she was indeed the princess of the Moon Kingdom. She thought about the dream she first had and the prince in it. She thought of Mamoru and how he had run away again tonight. She was disappointed that he had run, but he seemed so confused. And if she knew him like she thought she did, he was disappointed in himself for not being able to protect her.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there! Crystal here. So I realized with the arrival of Mina that it could be rather confusing since the twins are named Serenity and Serena. To clear this up, I have changed their names to Usagi and Mizuki. Usagi is Serenity and Mizuki is Serena. Their princess names will remain Serenity and Serena. I have gone back and fixed the other chapters to reflect this change. Some of the chapters have been condensed into one, but everything is the same except for the name change. Sorry for the confusion!

Without further ado, Chapter 9:

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Silver Millennium was on fire, the sounds of swords clashing all around. Heels clicked against the moonstone pavement as a prince led her away. With one hand, he held onto hers and the others held a sword that he used to fight off anyone that popped up. Their hands began to slip, but Usagi still reached out for the prince._

"_Endymion!" She screamed._

"_Princess Serenity!" He shouted, looking back at her._

_His face was cast in shadow, making it impossible to see his features. But she knew him._

"_Endymion!" She shouted again, her hand reaching out helplessly._

Usagi jolted awake in a cold sweat. What had that dream been about? She shook her head and quietly crawled out of bed to not wake her sister. She showered quickly and when she was a decent time, she picked up her phone. Usagi began texting Jiro as she was getting ready.

_Is he still sulking? ~ U_

_Yeah. He called into his classes today and hasn't gotten out of bed. - J_

_Leave your key under the mat. ~ U_

_What? - J_

_You heard me. Do it. ~ U_

_Okay fine. But I don't think he wants to see you right now. - J_

_I don't really care. ~ U_

Instead of getting dressed in her usual school uniform, Usagi got dressed in a black mini skirt, a red tee-shirt, black combat boots, and her leather jacket. She told Mizu that she wouldn't be going to school that day but to text her or call her on the communicator if something came up. Mizu wasn't sure if Usagi should be going over to see Mamoru either, but Usagi ignored her. She remembered where the apartment building was and let herself in with Jiro's key. She shut the door quietly behind her and looked around the apartment. It was surprisingly clean for two boys living in it together.

Usagi took her shoes off at the entryway and then padded softly into the apartment. It was a rather big apartment with a sizable living room, a small dining room, and a decent sized kitchen. Usagi walked into the living room and began to head to the bedrooms. She vaguely remembered the layout of the apartment and slowly opened the door that she guessed was Mamoru's room. The lights were off but the curtains were cracked enough to let some sunlight streaming through. Usagi fully opened the door and heard Mamoru grumble.

"Jiro, go away," Mamoru's voice mumbled from somewhere under the covers.

Usagi walked quietly over to the bed, straddling what she could only assume was Mamoru, and pulling the covers down over his head. He grumbled and cracked his eyes open, blinking a few times before his eyes went wide.

"Usagi, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying to wrestle the covers away from her.

Usagi held tightly onto the covers so he couldn't hide under them anymore.

"You ran away again last night," Usagi said, her voice even and deadly.

Mamoru stopped struggling and looked up at her.

"Did you mean what you said?" Usagi asked.

"Of course!" Mamoru said, a slight hurt in his eyes.

"Then why would you run away?" Usagi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mamoru looked away and she smacked her hands down onto his bare chest.

"Hey!" Mamoru said in surprise.

"Mamoru Chiba, if you ever run away from me like that again, I will never forgive you!" Usagi said, raising her voice.

"You almost died!" Mamoru shouted back.

Mamoru grabbed her arms, sitting up. Usagi was shocked into silence. Mamoru still couldn't look into her eyes. The room went still.

"You almost died and I couldn't protect you... I'm ashamed to even look at you," Mamoru said quietly.

Usagi gently lifted her arms and took Mamoru's face in her hands, stroking his cheeks gently. She tilted his head up until their eyes met.

"Mamoru, I don't need someone to protect me. I need someone to love me," Usagi said softly.

Something in Mamoru's eyes shifted as Usagi's words washed over him. He pulled her in close to him, pressing her body against his as his lips crashed against hers. There was a fierceness behind his kiss, yet it was soft. Usagi closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Mamoru's shoulder and tangled her hands in his hair. She began to grow hot with desire as they continued to kiss, Mamoru's tongue running over her bottom lip. Her lips parted and Mamoru didn't hesitate to devour her. The kiss intensified as their tongues danced with each other, a blush rising to Usagi's cheeks. They had made-out before, but something about this was different. Mamoru flipped Usagi onto her back and she gasped in surprise. His mouth began to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck and she didn't protest when her shirt was removed. He kissed all over her body, her flesh burning with each kiss placed. She bit her knuckle to keep from moaning too loud. Mamoru removed her hand.

"I want to hear you," He said, his eyes smoldering.

Usagi thought she would melt under his gaze. As his hands roamed her body, she began to roam his as well. The strong muscles of his arms and back, the planes of his chest and stomach. Soon, there was nothing left between them. Mamoru pulled a condom out from his bedside table and then hesitated.

"Mamo, don't stop," Usagi panted, pleading with her eyes.

Mamoru slipped the condom on and then entered her slowly, her body arching into his. They made love late into the afternoon, whispering 'I love you' to each other over and over again. They laid in bed afterward, holding each other closely. Usagi's head laid on Mamoru's chest and she gently ran her fingers over his chest. He ran his fingers up and down her arms. Usagi tilted her head back to look up at him and he tilted his head down.

"Promise me that you won't leave again," Usagi said quietly.

"I promise," Mamoru answered.

They kissed gently and then Mamoru led Usagi into the shower. They showered together, washing each other's bodies and hair. It was extremely intimate and Usagi thought it was just as intimate as having sex with each other. When they were dressed again and sitting in Mamoru's room, he brushed out her long hair for her. Every few minutes, he would lean over and steal a kiss from her. It was sweet and made her giggle each time. As Usagi was putting her hair up into its usual style, her phone went off. She grabbed it off the bedside table and saw that it was a text from her sister.

_Mako is getting ingredients for dinner. Meet at the town square. Going to pick up princess. - M_

Usagi sighed and then looked at Mamoru.

"I have to go," Usagi said, a bit glum.

"Okay. Be safe," Mamoru said.

Usagi gathered her things and Mamoru walked her to the door. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart to see Jiro standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. Usagi giggled and then handed Jiro his key back.

"See you guys later!" Usagi waved and then took off down the hall.

Usagi was close to the town square so it didn't take her long to find the girls. Mako had a big bag of groceries with her and everyone smiled when they saw Usagi. The girls chatted until they spotted Mina and then ran up to her.

"Princess!" Mizu called.

"We're having dinner at my place and wanted you to join us," Mako said, holding up her bag of groceries.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have errands to run," Mina replied, quickly skirting around the girls and taking off.

Usagi had an uneasy feeling and shortly after Mina was out of sight, the city went dark. All of the lights went out.

"A blackout?" Usagi murmured.

"Let's go!" Mizu said.

The girls began to run in the direction that Mina had run earlier and then stumbled upon people passed out in the street.

"They've had their energy drained!" Ami said.

"Guys, let's transform!" Usagi said.

They all nodded to each other and transformed before running to Tokyo Tower. They could see a green orb floating near it and assumed that one of the Four Kings had come down to stir trouble.

"Perish with all the other humans!" They heard Kunzite say just as they arrived at the top of the tower.

"Just a minute!" Mizu shouted.

"Kunzite! How dare you lure our princess out by taking all of the light away from the city! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi said.

"It's too dangerous! Let me deal with it," Mina said.

"Minako, don't take on too much. It's our turn to support you this time," Usagi said, turning to Mina and smiling brightly.

"We were all alone in the beginning," Ami said.

"But after meeting Mizu and Usagi, we all became precious friends," Rei said.

"When times are tough, we support each other," Mako said.

"That's what friends do, isn't it?" Mizu asked.

"Everyone," Mina said, her eyes glistening.

"Now bid farewell to all of you!" Kunzite said as he sent a blast of energy their way.

The girls jumped up and avoided it easily.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami said.

"Evil Spirit, be exorcized!" Rei said.

"Supreme Thunder!" Mako said.

"Crescent Boomerang!" Mina said.

The attacks hit the green orb and vanished as if they hadn't been there in the first place. Kunzite chuckled.

"That level of attack won't work on me," Kunzite said.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi said, appearing behind Kunzite.

In the flash of her attack, Kunzite disappeared. After a moment, he reappeared behind Usagi.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Kunzite said.

Kunzite blasted Usagi with energy and she was sent off of the edge of the building. Mina was yelling for her, but Mako had to pull Mina out of the way of an attack. Mako had them all in her own green orb of protection and they watched as Usagi fell. Strong arms wrapped around her and carried her to the construction pole next to the building. They landed safely and Usagi opened her eyes to see Tuxedo Mask. Usagi threw her arms around him and held him tightly for a moment. She pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"It's too dangerous. We will defeat the enemy. Go run as far away as possible!" Usagi said and then kissed him.

Usagi pulled back and looked at him sweetly.

"And please don't do anything stupid," Usagi said with a wink.

Usagi stood up with a look of determination on her face and then jumped off of the construction pole, jumping her way back to the rooftop of Tokyo Tower. Kunzite was aiming another attack at the girls when Usagi jumped in front of them. She blocked the attack with her arms and then they all fell to the roof. Mizu ran over to her sister and as they were getting up, another blast was heading their way. Usagi threw her sister to the ground, standing up and opening her arms to the attack. She would not let her sister be hurt. Just before the attack hit, she saw a figure appear in front of her. Tuxedo Mask took the hit, being blasted so hard that their masks came off.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi screamed as Mamoru fell back into her arms.

Another flash of green light and then Phantom Mask was falling back. Mizuki shifted just in time to catch him. Mizu was next to Usagi, so close that their legs almost touched. An orb of yellow light appeared around them, shielding them from whatever attack may occur next. Usagi realized that it was Mizu that had summoned the orb and knew it was a new power for her. The power of protection.

"Tuxedo Mask! Open your eyes!" Usagi screamed, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Mamoru shifted and opened his eyes just slightly. He began to lift his hands to try and cup her face.

"Serenity..." He groaned and then his arms dropped to his side.

Mamoru's head rolled to the side, resting against her thigh. She looked over to see Phantom Mask faintly smiling at her.

"Serenity... Serena..." Jiro murmured and then passed out as well.

"No!" Mizuki shouted.

"NO!" Usagi screamed, long and hard, closing her eyes.

Usagi felt the tiara on her forehead burst but didn't see that a crescent moon appeared in its stead.

"A crescent symbol?" Mina asked.

Mina's crescent symbol vanished and was replaced with a tiara. Usagi's body began to transform, a soft light radiating from her.

"Sailor Moon, her body..." Mako said, shielding her eyes from the light.

"It's transforming," Ami said.

In a flash of light, Usagi's sailor uniform disappeared and was replaced with a white flowing dress. The bodice had elegant gold designs and the sleeves were swirled to look like clouds. A big and beautiful white bow was on the back of the dress, with long flowing ribbons. Her hair floated around her gently as the transformation glow began to dissipate.

"That's... Princess Serenity," Rei said.

"And Princess Serena," Mina said.

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at her sister. Mizuki had also transformed and was wearing a dress like Usagi's, but the designs on the bodice were silver. Her hair had also been changed to the same style as Usagi's. Mizu was staring at Usagi in awe, tears in the corners of her eyes. Usagi looked between her hands to see Mamoru's watch floating between them. It began to tick backward and the seal on her memory broke. She remembered their sad past and how it was unfolding before them again. Usagi gasped and looked down at Mamoru.

"It all came back to me. I remember you. My beloved, Endymion," Usagi said, placing her hands on either side of Mamoru's face and leaning down to press her cheek against his.

Usagi began to cry again as their past flashed before her eyes.

"Deep, magnetic blue, just like your eyes. A blue planet full of hope and the secret to my own. The first prince of the Earth, Endymion. He is strong and charming. I've come to this planet many times to see him... to see you. And eventually, we fell in love. It was God's rules for the people of the Moon and the people of the Earth to not fall in love... But we did. And maybe that's why..." Usagi said.

A sob wracked through her body and Usagi had to stop speaking for a moment.

"Hikaru and I... we fell in love too Serenity. We're at fault too... Hikaru and I, we just wanted to be together and let the two of you rule..." Mizuki sobbed, clutching onto Hikaru's chest.

"The people of the Earth rebelled and came to the Moon Kingdom. Serena and Hikaru had also fallen in love. The people never saw us at the same time so they thought that I was trying to steal both of you from them. I told Serena to hide and I faced the people myself. You and Hikaru were there, trying to talk them out of starting a war. That's when... That's when a woman went to strike me and you blocked her. You took the hit and I pushed Hikaru out of the way, but we were both struck down. Endymion! Say something! Open your eyes!" Usagi cried.

Usagi lifted her head and looked at Endymion's face. His eyes were still closed and he lay motionless in her lap.

"We finally found each other again. My beloved. The only one I love. Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi wailed, tears freely flowing down her cheek. A teardrop fell and then suspended in the air, changing shape. As it twisted in the air, a blinding light appeared from it. Everyone shielded their eyes against it.

"It's so bright!" Mina said.

"What a powerful force!" Rei said.

"I can't get any closer!" Mako said.

Ami formed a visor and was able to see what was happening so she could explain it to the others.

"Her tear has crystallized and it's shining!" Ami said.

"That's... the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Mina said.

As the light continued to shine, plant life all around began to blossom and flourish. Usagi held her hands out gracefully, her eyes closed and her face tilted up towards the light. A small drop of light separated itself from the Crystal, but Usagi stopped it and with a wave of her finger, cut it into two parts. One drop fell into Mamoru's chest while the other fell into Genjiro's chest.

"The light of the Legendary Silver Crystal is going into their bodies," Ami reported.

The light disappeared and the Crystal dropped into Usagi's hands. Queen Beryl appeared and Kunzite turned to her.

"Kunzite, do it now! Take the Legendary Silver Crystal for the Dark Kingdom!" Beryl said.

"Certainly!" Kunzite replied.

The other Guardians, still in their orb, put themselves between Usagi and Kunzite. Usagi felt Mizuki cower into her side and Usagi reached out an arm, wrapping it around her sister's waist. With her other hand, she held onto the Legendary Silver Crystal tightly. The Guardians began to fight, stronger than Usagi had ever seen them. It looked like Kunzite was going to be defeated. Beryl sent an attack at all the girls and it ripped its way through all of them. Usagi and Mizu cried out in pain, but it was ended as Mina and Mako sent up a shield.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei asked, putting her hands on her. shoulder.

"Mizuki, are you hurt?" Ami asked.

Usagi opened her eyes and saw that Tuxedo Mask was no longer laying in her lap. She looked over in time to see Mizu begin to scream. Genjiro was also gone!

"Where are they?" Usagi screamed.

Usagi looked up and saw the Kunzite had them thrown over his each of his shoulders. Usagi got to her feet and tried to charge forward, but Rei and Ami grabbed her arms.

"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Ami said.

"Let go of me!" Usagi shouted, struggling against their hold.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is ours. I'm done with all of you," Beryl said, smirking.

"Don't take them away from me! Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi screamed.

Usagi continued to struggle against Rei and Ami, throwing Ami off of her and reaching out as Beryl, Kunzite, Tuxedo Mask, and Phantom Mask disappeared.

"Mamo-chan! Jiro-chan!" Usagi and Mizuki screamed together.

With Kunzite gone, the lights to the city returned. Life began again. Everyone went to the command center where Luna and Artemis were waiting for them, having watched the whole event on the command screen. Usagi kneeled on the ground, slight tears streaming down her face while she stared off into space. Mizuki was sobbing loudly in her lap, her arms wrapped around Usagi's waist. Everyone was silent for a long time. Mina came over and kneeled beside Usagi.

"Sailor Moon... I mean, Princess Serenity. Have you remembered it all?" Mina asked.

Usagi didn't answer. She merely tilted her head in Mina's direction, her blank stare fixed on her.

"Do you remember that I'm the real leader of the Sailor Guardians? And our kingdom, Silver Millennium?" Mina asked.

Usagi looked down at Mizuki who was still sobbing loudly. She tucked a stray hair behind her sister's ear, stroking her cheek gently.

"We remember," Usagi said quietly.

Mizuki held onto her sister tighter in response, confirming what Usagi had said. The rest of the girls stood by the command center with Luna and Artemis, turning to them for answers. Diana watched the princesses, concern on her face.

"So we had two princesses to protect not one?" Mako asked.

"So Usagi-chan and Mizuki-chan are the reincarnations of the princesses?" Rei asked.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth, but it was to protect the princesses and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Artemis explained.

"Tell us everything. What happened in the past?" Ami asked.

"In ancient times, Earth was one big country and so was the Moon. All of you served as Sailor Guardians to protect the princess. Ami and Rei, you were Princess Serenity's personal guards. Mina and Mako, you were Princess Serena's personal guards. But it was all your mission to protect the princesses with your life," Artemis explained.

"Back then, Serena was the heir to the Moon Kingdom, born first. Serenity was born second, but more responsible of the two," Luna said.

Luna and Artemis looked at each other and then nodded.

"But then one day, soldiers of Earth invaded the Moon Kingdom," Artemis said.

"I see it," Ami said quietly.

"Our former lives," Rei said.

"We were the Guardians of the princesses," Mako said.

"Yes, but while all of you were fighting with countless soldiers, the princes of the Earth, Endymion and Hikaru, were trying to settle the war. Endymion was killed first, followed by Princess Serenity and Hikaru," Artemis explained.

"So Tuxedo Mask is..." Rei exclaimed.

"Tuxedo Mask... No, Mamoru Chiba is the reincarnation of Endymion," Artemis said.

"And Genjiro Chiba is the reincarnation of Hikaru," Luna explained.

"The evil enemies had brainwashed the people on Earth and destroyed the Moon Kingdom. You guys fought hard and managed to seal the evil enemies," Artemis explained.

"I can't believe the tragedy is repeating itself," Mako said.

"Why again?" Rei asked.

"Could it be? Did that woman break the seal?" Mina asked, jolting.

"You mean the woman who took Tuxedo Mask and Phantom Mask away? Who is she?" Usagi asked.

Mizuki came to life, throwing herself at Mina and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Where did she take Jiro-chan to? Please tell me!" Mizuki said, shaking Mina.

"Princess, please calm down," Mina said calmly, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm not the princess. I'm Mizuki Tsuki! I'm just an ordinary schoolgirl. I just want to fall in love with someone. I just want to stay with Jiro-chan." Mizuki said, releasing Mina and crying into her hands.

Usagi wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her back into her lap. Mizuki turned and cried into Usagi's chest. Usagi looked over Mizuki's head at Mina, silent tears still flowing down her cheeks. Mina had tears in her eyes as well.

"I still can't believe that my tear broke the seal on the Legendary Silver Crystal," Usa said, looking down at her palm and opening it to reveal the Crystal.

"No, your strong love for Endymion did," Mina said.

"Jiro-chan!" Mizuki said and then went limp against Usagi.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried, her eyes widening before she fainted.

Usagi didn't feel her body hit the ground or the Legendary Silver Crystal roll out of her hand, but she heard the girls panicking and calling her name,

"Princess! Princess!" They said.

Everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

_Beryl's monstrous face hovering over Mamoru's. She's laughing. _

"_Without the Legendary Silver Crystal, you are nothing to me," Beryl said._

_Mamoru screams as his body disappears._

"No!" The twins scream, sitting up at the same time.

Tears poured down their faces as they looked at each other. They both had the same awful dream each night since Mamoru and Genjiro were taken from them. Mizuki dreams of Jiro being killed while Usagi dreams of Mamo being killed. Their hair hung down limply around them. They had both taken out their buns and hadn't gotten out of bed since that night. The twins hadn't seen Luna and Diana since that night either. It had been a week and no one had been to visit them. The twins didn't speak while they had shut themselves in their room. Their mother forced them to eat, but they didn't talk to her either. They just laid in bed all day, staring at each other. They had turned off their thoughts, tired of crying constantly.

It was late and the moon was hanging up in the sky. Usagi heard people downstairs and knew that the girls had come to visit. She looked at Mizuki whose eyes were wide. Their hair was glowing again, growing longer. It had been like that every night as well.

"It's okay," Usagi whispered.

"Usagi-chan, are you okay? It's me, Diana," Diana's voice carried through the door.

"Mizuki, I'm here too," Luna's voice sounded.

"Everyone is here. Usagi-chan? Mizuki-chan?" Ami asked.

The door to their room opened.

"Luna, everyone," Mizuki said.

"Diana," Usagi said softly.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the twins.

"Usagi! Your hair!" Rei said.

"Mizuki! You too!" Mako said.

The girls descended upon the twins, brushing out their hair and cutting it for them. Mina put their hair up into the classic bun style while Ami brushed out Usagi's hair. Mako was brushing out Mizuki's hair.

"Since when did your hair start growing this long?" Artemis asked.

"After that day, it's been growing longer and longer," Usagi said.

"The both of you used to have super long hair when you were princesses. Your body is changing due to the sudden recovery of all the memories from the past," Mina said.

"Usagi, where is the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Luna asked.

Usagi pointed to the coffee table in the center of the room. The Legendary Silver Crystal was sitting on a crochet cloth.

"It hasn't shined since that day. It looks like a normal glass ball now," Usagi said.

_That day._

Usagi and Mizuki gasped at the same time, tears filling their eyes. Their faces distorted into that of shock as they held their face between their hands.

"Mamo-chan! Where is he now?" Usagi asked.

"Jiro-chan! I have to hurry before they... before they," Mizuki said.

"Usagi, Mizuki, get ahold of yourselves," Mako said, concerned.

"I don't know what to do!" Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan, come on! We all know that you are strong!" Ami said.

Usagi looked at Ami, tears spilling down her face. Ami was crying as well.

"I'm... strong?" Usagi asked.

"Princess Serenity always cheered us up with her strong, sweet smile. So do you," Ami said.

"Prince Serena always found a way to make us laugh," Mako said, holding onto Mizuki's hand.

"But I'm not a princess!" Mizuki said.

Usagi looked at her, her face still distressed.

"I know!" Rei said.

Everyone looked at Rei. Tears were in everyone's eyes. Rei looked between the twins.

"You guys are not princesses. You don't need to take the same path as before. You were reborn as yourselves for a reason" Rei said, her voice strong and sweet.

"We're here to help you fulfill what you couldn't accomplish in the past," Mako said.

"We are prepared to do so," Mina said.

"You guys," The twins said together.

Everyone held onto each other in a group hug as the twins cried into their hands.

"Thank you, everyone, but I really don't know what to do," Usagi cried.

"Let's go to the moon," Diana said.

Everyone looked up and looked at Diana, including Luna and Artemis.

"Diana?" Luna asked.

"Have you remembered that I'm your daughter?" Diana asked Luna and Artemis.

Luna and Artemis blushed, but they both nodded.

"Serenity, I was born at the same time as you. I was assigned to be your companion and your protector. When you were bored and alone, we would always play together," Diana said, eyes glistening.

Usagi looked at Diana. She remembered how much time they had spent in the past together and how precious they were to each other. Serena was always being taken care of and fawned over, which left Serenity alone by herself a lot. Diana would always find her and keep her company. Diana was her true friend, her true companion. And Usagi knew that she hated to see her suffering like this.

"The location of the Dark Kingdom, the Legendary Silver Crystal, and our enemies. The keys to all the mysteries may be found on the moon," Diana explained.

"The moon?" Mizuki asked.

Everyone turned and looked out the window behind them. The moon was shining radiantly. Usagi thought of Silver Millennium and all of the happy memories that she had of her kingdom and of her true love. All of them were precious to her and she wouldn't let anyone take away her happiness. Everyone stood, Usagi's eyes blazing with passion.

"I will never be a tragic princess again!" Usagi said, her voice strong as she looked at the moon.

Usagi looked at her sister. She had a look of subtle determination as well.

_Mizuki, you never wanted to be the heir. Did you?_

Mizuki could see the thought in her sister's eyes and reached over, squeezing her hand.

"Let's go to the moon!" Mizuki said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, let's prepare to go to the moon. We will depart on the next full moon night," Luna said.

Over the next month, as they waited for the full moon to arrive, things went back to a new normal. The twins began to attend school again and Ami did extensive research about the moon. Usagi asked her father to make the Legendary Silver Crystal into a necklace and wore it from then on. As the days went by, Usagi's and Mizuki's feelings grew stronger about learning about their past and finding the key to saving Mamoru and Genjiro. They would not let the past repeat itself, but Usagi secretly vowed to save her sister over all else. She had protected her in the past and she would protect her now as well. Each night, they stared out the window and watched the moon as it went through the phases.

Finally, the night of the full moon arrived. Usagi got dressed in a black skirt that went to her knees and had suspenders built in. The skirt went up to her waist and she wore a black and white striped tee shirt tucked into the skirt and black ankle boots. Mizuki wore a pink skirt, a white, half-sleeved shirt, and black ankle boots. Mina wore a teal dress with white cats on it, a pink jacket, and black booties. Ami wore jean short overalls, a black and white floral tee shirt, black stockings and sneakers. Mako wore ripped tights, jean shorts, and a band tee shirt. Rei wore a flowy bronze tank top, a geometric patterned black skirt, and a floral sheer shawl-jacket. All of them meet up in the park that Usagi had used as a cut through to go to school. They stood in front of the fountain with the clock tower in the center. Luna stepped up onto the railing of the fountain and then closed her eyes. Her fur stood on end as her crescent moon began to glow. The water in the fountain began to glow as well and formed a crown shape.

"Go inside the circle, transform, and then hold hands," Luna said, looking back at the girls.

Everyone got inside the glowing circle, holding out their transformation pens.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" The twins said in unison.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami said.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei said.

"Jupiter Power Makeup!" Mako said.

"Venus Power Makeup!" Mina said.

In a flash, everyone transformed. They held hands in a circle and could feel their powers flowing within each other. They closed their eyes as they were transported up. When they opened their eyes, they got a spectacular view of Earth. It was beautiful and breathtaking, but the Moon was even more so.

"Luna, where are we landing?" Ami asked.

"Mare Serenitatis... it is also known as the 'Sea of Serenity'," Luna explained.

When they landed, it was eerily silent and dark. It was not the kingdom of the Moon that she remembered.

"It's dark here," Mako said.

"And silent. There are no sounds," Rei said.

"The ruins," Ami said.

The girls all turned and saw the ruins in the distance.

"Silver Millennium... This is where our kingdom used to be," Mina said, staring at the ruins.

They walked silently through the ruins, taking everything in.

"Is this where the castle used to be?" Usagi asked quietly.

"Yes, Moon Castle," Mina said.

"We're here," Diana said.

"This space used to be the prayer room, only the queen was allowed to enter here. This is Crystal Tower, the core of Moon Castle," Luna explained.

Everyone looked up at the towering crystal, but everything was made of stone. It was like something had cursed the castle. Usagi looked to the center of the room where a sword was stuck in a stone pedestal.

"A stone sword?" Mizuki asked.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, pull it out!" Luna instructed.

"Alright! Leave it to me!" Jupiter said, punching her open palm.

Mako walked up to the sword and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. Rei and Ami went over to help and they got it to move just a bit.

"We can almost pull it out..." Mako said.

"Leave it to me!" Mina said.

"Just a bit more. You guys can do it!" Diana said.

Mina stood over the sword and pulled with all her might. After a moment, the sword pulled free. The stone pedestal began to glow and Mina jumped off of it, joining the girls again. A blue orb formed in the center and a voice drifted over to them.

"That's the legendary holy sword to protect the princesses... Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus... It belongs to all of you," The voice said.

The orb began to die down and a figure formed in the center.

"Luna, thank you for guiding them here. You as well Diana," The voice said.

The figure had a long white dress on. It was strapless with a bow and a crescent moon brooch on the chest. The dress looked like it had fairy wings on the back of it. The woman had long silver hair styled in the classic buns that Usagi always wore. She had grey eyes and a crescent mark on her forehead.

"You are... Queen Serenity?" Usagi asked.

Usagi and Mizuki knelt in front of the small hologram and looked at their mother from their previous life.

"Lovely Serenity and Serena," Queen Serenity said.

"You can see each other?" Ami asked.

"Thanks to Eternity Main System of Moon Castle, even though I've physically perished, my will is still remaining. I sent Luna, Artemis, and Diana to Earth after putting them into suspended animation. I was waiting for this moment for so long. Do you remember?" Queen Serenity asked.

Their surrounds changed and it was like watching a painting of the past.

"Serenity, you used to land on Earth often to yearn for greens and winds... And you found love there. And it wasn't long before your sister followed suit," Queen Serenity said.

Usagi blinked and the images of the past faded away.

"Right, I used to land on Earth sneakily just to see him," Usagi said, remembering fondly.

"One day I followed you and met Hikaru," Mizuki said.

"We can see it too," Ami said quietly.

"The days we used to spend here..." Rei said, fondly.

"Yes, no doubt about it," Mako said.

"Those were our happiest days," Mina said.

"We were the long-living creatures on the moon. Our mission was to protect the Legendary Silver Crystal and watch over Earth and help it to improve... But in that year, a disaster occurred... A variant creature who invaded Earth and attempted to plunder. That creature was pure evil and it schemed to control the Legendary Silver Crystal. It brainwashed humans and attacked the moon. But the young princes of Earth, Endymion and Hikaru, managed to keep their sanity and they fought to protect the princesses. Serenity made Serena hide since she was the heir and faced the crowd with the princes." Queen Serenity explained.

Usagi and Mizuki looked at each other, tears in their eyes. Their past was playing out before their eyes and they remembered every moment of it. They knew what happened next...

"Endymion was stabbed in place of Serenity, but Serenity and Hikaru were struck down shortly after. Serena, you ran out to see what was happening and saw the bodies of your loved ones on the castle steps. You took your own life, collapsing on the bodies of your sister and loved one... With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, I finally managed to seal her. But in return, she turned Silver Millennium into stone and the country of Earth died out. The history of Earth is started all over again but the evil has revived again. We need to eliminate it completely this time... With the true power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Only the heir of the Moon Kingdom can do it. Serena!" Queen Serenity said.

Everyone looked at each other and Mizuki looked startled. Serenity was stone-faced as the girls began to whisper.

"What? Luna, what has happened?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Your Majesty, Serena didn't summon the Legendary Silver Crystal... Serenity did," Luna said quietly.

The Queen looked startled and looked between Usagi and Mizuki, almost as if she didn't understand.

"You never saw it, did you?" Usagi said quietly.

"Saw what?" Queen Serenity asked.

"That Serena never wanted to be the heir. She only faked being happy about it to please you. But you fawned and fussed over her while I was alone... While I read and studied and learned what it was to be the heir of Silver Millennium and the protector of the Legendary Silver Crystal," Usagi said.

Usagi wiped a tear from her eye and looked away from the Queen. The girls were murmuring behind her and Mizuki looked sad.

"Queen! The Legendary Silver Crystal seems strange. Something has been drawn into Endymion and Hikaru's bodies and the Crystal has lost its brightness ever since then," Mina said, breaking the tension.

"Its content has been drawn out?" Queen Serenity asked.

Usagi pulled out the Legendary Silver Crystal, looking at it. It still wasn't shining.

"Serenity, I guess it was your strong wish for saving them that caused it to happen... Don't worry, I'm sure they're still alive," Queen Serenity said.

Usagi looked up at the Queen and nodded, her eyes swimming with tears. They were still alive. They had to be.

"Princess Serenity, please remember that the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal is depending on you. Be proud of being a princess, being Sailor Moon, the Guardian of Love and Justice... And don't forget that you are a female human being this time. That's the true meaning of your rebirth... And forgive me for not seeing you for who you truly are until now... A leader, a princess, an heir," Queen Serenity said, smiling sweetly at Usagi.

Usagi's tears dripped down her face as she looked at her mother.

"Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Neoma, please protect the princess with a united effort and protect this kingdom... I don't have much time left. Princess Serenity, Princess Serena... My girls... I love you and I am so proud of you. Serenity, please be happy..." Queen Serenity said, holding out her hand and looking lovingly at her daughter.

"Mom!" Usagi cried, grabbing for her hand.

Queen Serenity disappeared, dissolving into small bright lights and floating into the universe. Usagi sat there, stunned.

"Morning is arriving on Earth... Let's go back," Luna said.

Usagi put the necklace of the Legendary Silver Crystal on and turned to her sister. Mizuki was cried softly as well, looking at her sister.

"You don't bare the responsibility this time Serena. This time, you really get to be a carefree normal girl..." Usagi said.

Usagi reached over and cradled her sister's head, pulling her towards her and resting her forehead against hers. Mizuki cried harder.

"Serenity..." Mizuki choked out, not getting anything else out.

"I know," Usagi said softly.

The sisters stayed like that for a long time before they re-joined the group and headed back to Earth. They stood on the edge of the tallest building in Tokyo and watched the sun begin to rise.

"Everyone, let's find the meaning of our rebirth..." Mizuki said softly.

They all nodded in agreement. Usagi squeezed Mizuki's hand as they continued to watch the sunrise.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days after visiting the moon, Luna, Artemis, and Diana called a meeting in the Command Center.

"The movement of the Earth's crust had been very active recently," Luna explained.

"There's unusual thermal reactions around the North Pole..." Artemis said.

"And it's from underground. The values are increasing abnormally in these few months," Diana finished.

"It may have something to do with the Dark Kingdom," Artemis said.

As everyone was watching the screen, alarms began to go off. A shot of Tokyo came up on the screen and everything was covered in ice; people, cars, buildings. Everything was frozen solid. The girls transformed and raced to where it originated, finding the Four Kings. They all seemed especially icy to Usagi.

"Kunzite!" Usagi shouted.

"Princess, you are late," Kunzite said.

"Are you turning Tokyo into the North Pole?" Usagi asked.

"That's right. So that our great ruler can come to life again anytime!" Kunzite said.

"Where is Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked.

"And Phantom Mask?" Mizuki asked.

"If you give me the Legendary Silver Crystal now, I will give them back... I mean their dead bodies!" Kunzite said.

Kunzite attacked Usagi, but everyone stood in front of her and held out their palms. A shield went up and the energy ball was blasted back at the Kings.

"Everyone, protect the princess and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Mina instructed.

A battle ensued, with the Guardians attacking the Kings. Sailor Nemoa stood in front of Sailor Moon, her hands up and ready to protect her if someone happened to break away. Usagi stood there helplessly as she watched her friends fight. Sailor Mars was fighting Jadeite. Sailor Mercury was fighting Zoisite. Sailor Jupiter was fighting Nephrite. Sailor Venus was fighting Kunzite. Sailor Venus ran up a building to avoid Kunzite's attack and then turned to look at him.

"Kunzite, stop it! I want you to be the same person as before!" Mina said, landing back down on the ground.

"Venus!" Rei said.

"Before?" Ami asked.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked.

"Listen up everyone! They are not our enemies! Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite... They were the brave knights who served Prince Endymion!" Mina said.

Everyone paused as they remembered something from the past.

"That's right... We met in our past lives..." Ami said.

"One say, when the princesses landed on Earth to see Endymion and Hikaru, we followed her..." Rei said.

"And we were fascinated by the beauty of Earth..." Mako said.

"Then, we fell in love," Mina said quietly.

The knights gathered together and raised their hands, shouting as they sent an attack of white lightning at the girls. The girls didn't raise their hands to fight and Usagi teared up. She knew that they couldn't fight the people that they loved.

"No... I can't fight against them!" Rei shouted.

"This is too cruel!" Mako said.

"Please remember who you are!" Ami shouted.

An evil laugh filled the air and Usagi knew it was the voice of Beryl.

"They are under my control. Sailor Guardians, you will be killed by the men you used to love," Beryl said.

The girls collapsed onto the ground as the attack drained their energy. Sailor Moon and Sailor Neoma sent their tiara's at the knights, sending them ducking and breaking the attack.

"Rascals! The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Loyalty, Sailor Neoma!" Mizuki said.

"How dare you hit a girl who is in love? The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" Usagi said.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" The twins said together.

"Princess, I will kill you first," Kunzite said.

The knights lunged toward Usagi and Mizuki.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami screamed.

Usagi spun her Moon Stick in her hand several times before grabbing it, closing her eyes as she was surrounded by pure light. As the knights got closer, the sphere launched into space with Usagi in it.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi said.

It was the most powerful attack she had ever done and it radiated over the Earth. The Earth began to heal, the ice vanishing. The control that Beryl had over the knights began to waver.

"Everyone! We are the Sailor Guardians who fight for the princess!" Mina said to the other girls.

"Right, we can't be daunted here!" Mako said, standing up.

"We shouldn't always be protected by Usagi-chan!" Ami said.

"Let's join our power to blow away the evil energy!" Rei said.

"This time, we'll protect her!" Mizuki said.

The girls gathered and stood side by side.

"Venus Power!" Mina said.

"Mercury Power!" Ami said.

"Mars Power!" Rei said.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako said.

"Moon Power!" Mizuki said.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all said in unison.

Their attack blasted the knights and they screamed in pain. Black crystals appeared on their forehead. The control was almost broken.

"Remember who you are!" Mina shouted.

"Sailor Guardians, I will let you have more fun next time," Kunzite said.

The knights disappeared and the girls dropped their arms to their sides.

"It was so close," Mina said disappointed.

Usagi began to gently descend to Earth in her sphere, almost reaching Tokyo. She clutched the Legendary Silver Crystal in her hand. When she descended back down to the girls, they shook their heads. Usagi sighed and the girls canceled their transformations before heading to a sweets store together. They ate ice cream and donuts together, quiet after everything had happened.

Life went back to normal for the next week. The girls went to school and hung out at the arcade after. All was quiet. Luna and Artemis watched the Command Center like crazy, trying to figure out where the enemy was going to strike next. Mizuki was getting ready in the other room and Usagi was alone with Diana.

"Usagi-chan, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? Remember, I'm your ally," Diana said.

Usagi looked up from doing her makeup and looked at Diana. The cat was staring at her with concerned eyes. Usagi reached her hand out and picked up Diana, holding the small cat against her chest.

"I know, Diana. I love you," Usagi said quietly.

Usagi kissed Diana's forehead and then placed her down beside her to finish doing her makeup. The twins got ready for the day and then after school met up with Mina, Mako, and Rei. They were all going over to Ami's place to have a slumber party. Mina had brought the legendary holy sword because Ami wanted to run some tests on it. The twins bought a ton of snacks for everyone. Ami's apartment building was one of the best in Tokyo. It was a large, luxurious building that had whole floors as apartments. They headed up to Ami's apartment and Ami showed them in, setting them up in the living room.

"This is a diamond. It's the hardest natural stone of all," Ami said.

Rei, Usagi, and Mako were sitting down at the coffee table, observing. Mina had the sword and was standing in front of Ami and the diamond ring that she placed on a pillow between them.

"Okay, Minako-chan, hit it with that sword," Ami said.

Mia stepped forward and lightly touched the tip of the sword to the diamond. Everyone leaned forward to watch. The diamond shattered and everyone gasped.

"Minako-chan, you smashed it!" Mizuki said.

"What should I do? Ami-chan!" Mina cried, sliding up to her.

"Don't worry, I expected this to happen. More than that, look. The diamond is smashed into pieces although it's supposed to be the hardest natural stone," Ami said, looking at the pieces of diamond.

Everyone looked at the diamond and then Mizuki went off to set up the snacks on the coffee table. Usagi took a sip of her tea.

"This sword and a piece of rock that we brought back from the moon, both of them are made of a unknown material which is solid and poisonous," Ami explained.

"Poisonous? But Queen Serenity said it's a holy sword," Mako said.

"Not only this sword, but everything on the kingdom of the Moon might have been turned into poisonous stone," Ami said.

Usagi got out her sketch pad while they were talking, still listening. She began to draw Silver Millennium as she remembered from her past; bright and gleaming and full of life.

"Moon Castle, I can still picture it clearly. A palace that shines bright like crystal," Mina said.

Usagi smiled because that's exactly what she was drawing.

"The moon itself used to shine brighter before too," Rei said.

"Does that mean the enemy turned our kingdom into a dead planet?" Mako asked.

"Could be. Look at Mizuki-chan," Ami said.

Usagi looked up and saw her twin sleeping on the couch. She smiled at her fondly. They hadn't been getting much sleep lately and Usagi knew that Mizuki hated studying. All of this talk about serious things had probably bored her. Mako carried Mizuki into Ami's bedroom and tucked her in. The rest of the group continued to discuss what had happened to Silver Millennium and the possibilities. Usagi continued to draw until she started to get bored. She got up and stretched before looking at the other girls.

"I'm just going to pop out for a quick walk," Usagi said.

The girls turned to look at her, their faces trying to hide their concern. Usagi puffed her cheeks out.

"I'm fine guys! Seriously, you don't have to babysit me," Usagi said, mildly storming out.

Usagi sighed as she walked, not really sure where she was going. Somehow, her feet carried her to the arcade. She thought about Mamoru and Genjiro and how much she missed them. She missed the love of her life and her best friend. She knew that she could talk to Diana, but she wanted to talk to Jiro. He knew her so well and knew how she would be feeling about everything. Usagi walked into the arcade and turned to see Motoki. She was going to wave when she saw that he was standing over someone and her heart began to race. Black hair, a strong build. She watched as he turned and it was Mamoru. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but something was wrong. His eyes were different. They weren't the oceans that she was so used to seeing. They were red.

"Oh hey, Usagi-chan," Motoki said in greeting.

"Hey, are you Usagi?" The fake Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi said, holding her hand against her heart.

"Usagi-chan, this is my best friend, Endo. He's just joined us as a part-timer," Motoki said.

The fake Mamoru stood up and walked over to Usagi. She froze in place as he stood in front of her.

"I'm Endo, I go to the same university as Furuhata," Endo said.

Usagi wasn't sure what to say. She thought back to the last day they spent together and pulled his shirt away from his right collarbone. Her eyes widened when she saw the kiss mark on his collarbone, the one she had left there. She backed away from Endo, stumbling until she fell on the floor. Endo... No, Mamoru held out his hand and helped her to her feet. There was no doubt about it. He had been corrupted by the enemy! He dusted her off and then groped her buns.

"You have the same hairstyle as Sailor Moon. Is it in style right now?" Mamoru asked.

"Mmm," Usagi said, nodding her head.

Everything in her head was screaming for her to get away from him. But this was Mamoru. This was her true love. Even though she knew that she shouldn't, she stayed put.

"I heard you are really good at the Sailor V game. Will you show me how to play?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure," Usagi said softly.

Over the next few days, Usagi continued to go to the arcade and spend time with Mamoru. She knew that she shouldn't but she just wanted to be around him. She knew that she would have to fight him eventually, but she was hoping that seeing her everyday would somehow remind him of the person he used to be.

"You are really good at this game. You seem to know all about Sailor V" Mamoru said.

"Of course, she's a very strong ally," Usagi said without thinking.

"Have you met her before? I've seen her before too," Mamoru said.

"Really?" Usagi said, alarm bells going off in her head.

"Yeah, she was really cool," Mamoru said.

"I agree. She's a lot stronger than I am," Usagi said.

"Stronger than Sailor Moon?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi's hand paused on the controls and her heart began to pound in her chest. The alarm bells had turned into sirens now but she was frozen in place. Mamoru leaned down close to Usagi, stroking her hair.

"Your hairstyle reminds me of Sailor Moon. Do you know where she is? I wonder where she is. Is there a command center?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi didn't look up into his face. She could feel that he was trying to trick her and she wanted to cry. Sailor V died in the game and Usagi pushed back from the console hurriedly.

"I have to go," Usagi said, standing.

"Usagi-chan, come by again tomorrow. I want to know more about you," Mamoru said.

Hie voice sounded different to her ears. It was so cold when it used to be so warm. Usagi ran out of the arcade, panting. She stopped just a few feet from the arcade, shivering.

_I'm Usako, not Usagi-chan. He's not the Mamo-chan I know_.

Usagi turned around to see two heads disappear behind the sandwich board for the Sailor V game. Usagi tilted her head in question and walked back to the arcade, peeking around the sandwich board. She saw Ami and Mako hiding behind the board and they rubbed the back of their necks, guilty. Usagi collapsed into Ami's arms and she held her as she shook uncontrollably.

"Usagi!" Ami said quietly, her voice thick with concern.

"That is Mamoru, but they did something to him. He's trying to get into the Command Center," Usagi whispered.

"How do you know it's him?" Mako asked, rubbing her back.

"Because the day they captured him... That day... I went to his apartment and we had sex for the first time. I left a mark on his collarbone and it's still there!" Usagi whispered, tearing filling her eyes.

Mako and Ami looked at each other over Usagi's head, a mix of shock and concern.

"We can't let him find the Command Center," Usagi cried softly.

"Shhh, don't worry Usagi. We'll figure it out," Ami said, trying to soothe Usagi.

"Don't tell anyone else... About... About me and him," Usagi said.

"Okay," Ami and Mako said together.

Later that night, Mako called everyone over the communicator to the Command Center. They all raced there, arriving at the same time.

"Mako, what happened?" Usagi asked.

"Why did you suddenly call us here?" Mizuki asked, still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"That Endo guy, he's the enemy," Mako said.

Usagi's eyes widened and she wondered if Mako was going to spill her secret. She looked desperately at Ami and she had a look of concern on as well.

"How did you find out? Where is he now?" Mina asked.

"Usagi, do you still have the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Mako asked.

"Of course, it's safe with me," Usagi said, pulling the necklace up and showing Mako before putting it back in her shirt.

The alarms began to go off and Usagi looked around wildly.

"An intruder?" Mizuki asked.

"But we're the only ones who can get in here!" Ami said.

"Usagi!" Rei shouted, knocking someone away from her.

The girls looked as Mako hit a pillar and slumped against it.

"Who knew that the Sailor V game was the entrance to the Command Center? It was so hard to find because there were strong shields up, but this girl fell for my hypnotic suggestion and led me right down here," Mamoru said, jumping down from atop a pillar.

Mamoru was dressed as Tuxedo Mask, but he didn't have his mask on. Motoki jumped down next and Usagi knew that he was under Mamoru's control.

_What a cruel twist of fate._Usagi frowned as she looked at Mamoru.

"Guys, let's transform! Venus Power Makeup!" Mina said.

"Moon Prism Power Makeup!" The twins said together.

"Mars Power Makeup!" Rei said.

"Mercury Power Makeup!" Ami said.

In a flash, everyone transformed. Mako was still passed out against the pillar.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I'll punish you!" Mina said, striking a pose.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" Ami said, striking a pose.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Rei said, striking a pose.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Loyalty, Sailor Neoma!" Mizuki said.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit. Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon!" Usagi said.

"In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" The twins said in unison, striking a pose together.

Sailor Moon stood in front of Mako, clutching the Legendary Silver Crystal as the other began to fight. Dark Tuxedo Mask was strong, the force of his attack sending cracks up two pillars.

"The command center will be destroyed at this rate," Mina said, collapsing to her knees.

Diana was staring at Usagi.

"Usagi, don't be fooled! This is the fake Tuxedo Mask. You need to fight!" Diana said.

Usagi looked at Diana, still helpless. Motoki grabbed the Legendary Silver Crystal and Mina acted quickly. She used her chain to send a shock through Motoki, making him pass out. Motoki dropped the Legendary Silver Crystal and Dark Tuxedo Mask grabbed it with his power, making it float to him. Rei and Ami both tried to stop him, but failed.

"I know I've let you down a few times, but I know better now. Usagi-chan, I know who you truly love! I'm your ally!" Diana said, running along the top edge of the command center and launching herself at Dark Tuxedo Mask.

Usagi gasped as Diana tackled Dark Tuxedo Mask. He grabbed her and threw her hard to the ground. She bounced away, blood arching in the air.

"Diana!" Usagi screamed.

Usagi raced forward and caught Diana, holding her closely to her chest as she cried.

"Diana! Hang on, Diana!" Usagi screamed.

"Powerless cat," Mamoru said, brushing off his chest.

"Diana, you are the one I truly love. My precious friend," Usagi cried, kissing Diana's forehead.

The Legendary Silver Crystal began to shine brightly once more.

"Usagi-chan, heal them now!" Ami shouted.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi said, holding her Moon Stick in one hand and cradling Diana with the other.

Usagi heard Mako moan softly behind her and she saw Diana's ear twitch.

"I will never forgive you. My ally and my precious friends, I will never forgive you for hurting them!" Usagi screamed, sending a blast at Dark Tuxedo Mask.

Dark Tuxedo Mask blocked the attack with his cape and when he brought it back down, Queen Beryl was beside him.

"Now that I have the Legendary Silver Crystal, I have no use for you. This is your graveyard, Sailor Guardians!" Beryl said, pointing her staff at Sailor Moon.

"How could you do such terrible things?" Usagi asked.

"Each time I see you, you are always just a weak, little girl," Beryl said.

"She is..." Mina began to say.

"My name is Queen Beryl. I'm the queen of the Dark Kingdom. This time, I will completely eliminate all of you. Don't you remember me? Well, I'm not the same person. Princess Serenity, I guess you will be happy to die by Prince Endymion's hand," Beryl said.

"Prince Endymion?" Mina asked.

"Are you Mamoru?" Rei asked.

Usagi placed Diana down gently, petting her small head before standing up again. Her eyes were on fire. She was going to make sure Beryl never won.

"Princess, he's no longer the prince you used to know," Beryl teased.

"Endymion, is that true? Tuxedo Mask! Answer me!" Mizuki shouted.

"Sailor Neoma, calm down," Mina said.

"He is just temporarily under her control," Rei said.

"We must defeat Queen Beryl," Usagi spoke, her voice strong.

"Prince Endymion is dead. He is resurrected by Queen Metalia's power as the most brutal soldier. He is empowered like me. Do it now, Endymion!" Beryl said.

Mamoru raised his hand, powering up an attack he planned to send to Sailor Moon. Her eyes dared him to.

"Supreme Thunder!" Mako said.

Beryl blocked the attack while Mako landed next to Usagi.

"Sorry, everyone, I will fight too!" Mako said.

Everyone put up their hands, creating shield as Endymion released his attack. Usagi had Diana behind her shield, so she knew that she was safe. Mizuki must have gotten Luna behind her shield because no on screamed in pain. The command center began to crumble. The pillars that were already damaged cracking further.

"The command center is starting to collapse!" Artemis said.

"Let me create a shield. Hyperspatial Sphere Generate!" Ami said, her visor sliding into place over her eyes. An orb formed and surrounded the girls and the space of the command center. It sucked them all in and then they were transported to a neutral space. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were left behind. The Guardians faced off against Beryl and Dark Tuxedo Mask. Beryl laughed.

"Where we fight, it will be the same," Beryl said, her hair coming to life and wrapping around all the Guardians.

"Princess, spit it out! What is the secret to the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Beryl asked.

Usagi gritted her teeth as she struggled with the hair, but refused to answer.

"I have been waiting for this moment ever since I first kneeled down before our great ruler, Queen Metalia!" Beryl said, looking like she was on the verge of hysterics.

"Our great ruler, Queen Metalia?" Mina asked and then gasped.

"Venus?" Ami asked.

"She is the terrible ringleader. She provoked the people on Earth, invaded the moon, and ruined everything! She sold her soul for Queen Metalia!" Mina said.

"I remember now. That day, Queen Beryl killed Endymion..." Usagi said.

"You were resurrected in this world too?" Mina asked.

"You are just being used by that devil!" Rei said.

"Wake up already!" Mako said.

Queen Beryl laughed hysterically.

"Now that the Legendary Silver Crystal is in my hand, I don't have to wait for our great ruler to be revived. I, Queen Beryl, will rule the world! With Prince Endymion, forever and ever," Beryl said.

Beryl sent an attack down her hair, shocking the girls and making them scream in pain.

"You've made me real mad. The sword! The holy sword for protecting my princess!Come out and into my hand!" Mina cried, raising her hand into the air.

The sword appeared in Mina's hand and she used it to cut everyone free. Mina charged at Queen Beryl, but Beryl raised her hand and made a shield before Mina could strike her. Mina was sent flying backward, the sword dropping to the ground.

"Did you really think it would work on me?" Beryl asked.

"Venus, let's join forces," Usagi said, picking up the sword.

Mina fell back in line with the rest of the girls and they all charged at once.

"I found it! The necklace is giving her power from Queen Metalia!" Ami said, looking through her visor.

"Queen Beryl! We will defeat you and get Mamo-chan back!" Usagi shouted, thrusting the sword against a rock on the necklace.

The sword pushed the necklace up and a red glow appeared around the rock. Usagi struggled as she kept the sword pressed against the rock.

"You can't break it with that sword. Give it up," Beryl said.

"No! I will never give up! Give me Mamo-chan back!" Usagi shouted.

"Endymion has become a soldier of the Dark Kingdom," Beryl said.

"No, he's not! He will never become a soldier! Mamo-chan, please! Be yourself again!" Usagi shouted, her true emotions and loving pouring out.

The Legendary Silver Crystal began to glow and the sword began to blow, blasting away the poisonous rock and becoming pure once again. Usagi continued to push on the sword, the rock beginning to crack. Usagi gave one final push, the sword shattering the rock and going through the necklace. Beryl began to scream and as she began to fade away to ashes. Usagi panted and then watched as an inscription appeared on the sword. It was written in the ancient language of the Moon Kingdom.

"When the sword shines, within the breast of a queen hides the Legendary Silver Crystal. It will work as her wishes. Hold a complete Legendary Silver Crystal and awaken the great power of the moon. Offer a prayer to the divine tower of the moon. The peace shall come back to our kingdom," Mina recited.

Mamoru sent an attack at the girls and Usagi stumbled back as she dropped the sword. Mamoru picked it up and smirked before turning and running. Usagi ran after him, right on his heels.

"Usagi, wait!" Mizuki called.

Usagi didn't stop running as a portal opened up and Mamoru began to run through it. She stayed on his heels.

"The holy sword!" Mina said.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal!" Rei said.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami screamed.

"Usagi-chan!" Mako screamed.

The portal shut and Usagi could no longer hear her friends. She knew that they would find her where she ended up, but she needed to do this. She needed to get Mamoru back and the Legendary Silver Crystal. It was up to her to fix things and she wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt like last time.


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi ran through a castle, the air frigid. She had been here before when she had been transported to rescue Rei. So this was the Dark Kingdom. She didn't stop as she ran through a courtyard and a set of stairs until she reached a balcony. Mamoru was standing at the railing and turned around when she entered onto the balcony. His eyes were still red which meant that he was still under the control of Metalia.

"I didn't think you would chase me this far," Mamoru said.

Usagi walked forward until she was a few feet in front of Mamoru.

"Endymion, it's me, Serenity," Usagi said, her eyes pleading with him.

"Serenity..." Mamoru's voice faded off.

Mamoru gasped and took a few steps back before clutching at his chest. He looked like he was in pain.

"Mamo-chan, are you okay? Get ahold of yourself. Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, racing forward and holding onto his shoulders.

Mamoru struggled for a few more moments and Usagi thought he was beginning to remember her. In the blink of an eye, he lashed out, grabbing Usagi by the throat and holding her in the air. He was squeezing her neck too tightly.

"Say it! Why does the Legendary Silver Crystal emit no power? What is the great power of the moon?" Mamoru asked, holding up the necklace.

Usagi grasped at his hand, trying to pull him off. She realized that this fight would not be an easy one.

_Meanwhile..._

The Sailor Guardians arrived at the underground entrance to the Dark Kingdom. Snow whipped around them as a strong wind blew past. The girls stared into the mouth of the cave, anxious to find Usagi. They started to walk forward, Ami using her VR Visor to scan the area in front of them.

"I can feel a strong evil energy," Rei said quietly.

As they walked forward, they were brought to a valley where the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom and Phantom Mask were waiting for them.

"You again, Sailor Guardians," Jadeite said.

"We won't let you walk in any further," Nephrite said.

"We will eliminate you this time," Zoisite said.

"Feel the power of darkness!" Kunzite said.

"Your princess isn't here to say you now," Phantom Mask said.

Phantom Mask's eyes were red like Mamoru's which let the girls know that he was also under Queen Metalia's control. Kunzite attacked first, sending energy balls blasting at the girls.

"What a force... They are stronger than before." Mako said.

"We have no time to waste here," Rei said, her voice rising with frustration.

"Should we really fight against them?" Ami asked.

"We have no choice! Only we can restore their lost memories!" Mina said.

"We must restore their memories to get past and get to Usagi!" Mizuki said.

The girls began to fight with the Kings and Phantom Mask, but it was all they could to dodge their attacks.

"Why don't you give up and run back?" Kunzite asked.

"No way!" Mako said.

"I want to save Usagi-chan!" Rei said.

"We will rise to our feet again and again!" Ami replied.

"Don't you remember? You have a mission to complete too!" Mina shouted.

"A mission?" Jadeite asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite asked arrogantly.

"Our mission is to defeat all of you," Zoisite said, attacking the girls.

The girls were attacked relentlessly, despite their efforts to try and get the Kings and Phantom Mask to remember them. They dodged to the best of their abilities, but the attacks began to wear down on them. They were battered and running out of strength. They needed to get them to remember their true selves before it was too late. Before they couldn't help Usagi.

"Give it up, Sailor Guardians," Phantom Mask said.

"Usagi-chan is fighting alone. We can't give up now!" Mako said, holding her side as she kneeled on the ground.

"Usagi-chan is our precious friend who opened up our hearts," Rei said, putting one arm under her body as she tried to get up from the ground.

"We all met through Usagi-chan," Ami said, holding her arm and panting.

"Her caring nature and beautiful smile are what give us the strength to keep fighting," Mizuki said, kneeling on the ground, her hands in front of her.

"You must have someone as important to you too!" Mina shouted with one knee on the ground.

The Kings and Phantom Mask's eyes went wide for a moment. They were beginning to remember.

"What... What was that?" Zoisite asked.

"Girls, now! Venus Power!" Mina shouted.

"Mercury Power!" Ami said.

"Mars Power!" Rei said.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako said.

"Moon Power!" Mizuki said.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all said in unison.

The attack washed over the boys like before and their memories came rushing back. They stumbled and fell to the ground as their memories assaulted them. The girls watched and knew that they had to speak so that they could keep them remembering who they truly were. This time, they absolutely could not lose.

"Zoisite, the knight of purification and healing," Ami said.

"Kunzite, the knight of purity and affection," Mina said.

"Jadeite, the knight of patience and harmony," Rei said.

"Nephrite, the knight of intelligence and comfort," Mako said.

"Hikaru, the knight of honesty and passion and the second Prince of Earth," Mizuki said.

"What are you talking about?" Nephrite asked.

"It's the true meaning of your names," Mako replied.

"The true meaning of our names," Zoisite repeated.

"I've never heard of them," Jadeite said.

"Yes, you have," Rei responded.

"Because you told us that," Mina said.

"Master!" All the boys shouted.

Mizuki didn't wait to see if they were back to themselves. She ran to Hikaru, falling into his side as she knelt next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder, leaning into her. Their eyes met and Hikaru's were no longer red, but sparkling blue.

"That's right, we are..." Jadeite began to say, struggling to lift himself from off the ground.

"We are the knights who protect our master!" Nephrite said.

"We were controlled by the power of darkness!" Zoisite said.

"Venus," Kunzite said, looking at Mina.

"Kunzite," Mina said, her eyes sparkling.

Mizuki could feel something awful about to happen. Time slowed down for her. It was one of her gifts that she had discovered while fighting. She looked up to see a beam of powerful, dark energy making its way to the boys to destroy them. She looked at Hikaru and held him to her. Together, they raised their hands to the sky and a large shield of pure light erupted above them. Time sped up and they felt the energy crash against the shield. The other Sailor Guardians realized what was happening and were able to put up their shields to protect themselves. Mizuki used her power of protection to shield the boys from the attack. When the first attack didn't work, another attack hit followed by another. Mizuki was beginning to grow weak and the other Guardians could sense it.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Ami shouted.

The area was covered in mist and everyone used it to sneak away. Luckily, they went undetected by Metalia and she assumed that one of her attacks had worked. They began to make their way through the castle in search of Usagi and Mamoru.

_Meanwhile..._

Usagi was thrown to the ground, bouncing and rolling until coming to a stop. She lay there, breathing heavily when a shape began to appear behind Mamoru and the balcony. A burgundy mist began to form, a face appearing in it. It was Queen Metalia! The face leered at her.

"How pathetic. A girl descended from the Kingdom of the Moon. Endymion will rule the world by my dark power. Grovel before the darkness!" Metalia said.

Just as Usagi was getting to her feet, Metalia blasted her, sending her flying into the pillar behind her. Before she had a chance to get up, more blasts were sent at her, crumbling the pillar as they hit. Usagi lay in the rubble, feeling helpless. Her communicator had fallen onto the ground and it sprung open.

"Usagi-chan, can you hear me? Usagi-chan!" Diana shouted.

Usagi opened her eyes, glancing at the communicator.

"Diana," Usagi groaned.

"A piece of the Legendary Silver Crystal is in his body and that's the reason why he is so strong! The method of sealing the power was written on the sword. To seal Queen Metalia, we must have a whole Legendary Silver Crystal! Take out the piece of the Legendary Silver Crystal from his body, then combine it with the rest! Sailor Moon, it's up to the power of your heart," Diana said.

Usagi walked as Mamoru walked slowly towards her, the holy sword in his hand. She thought back to what Queen Serenity had told her. _The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends on your heart. _Her mother's sweet face appeared in her mind and she closed her eyes for a moment. _Mom, I wish you were here now to guide me_.

"You have conquered many difficulties and opened up everyone's heart. Usagi-chan! Believe in yourself! Only you can get his heart back!" Diana shouted.

Usagi slowly and painfully rose to her feet. She breathed heavily, still looking down at the communicator.

"What can you do, Princess? You are weak and imprudent. Let your corpse lay down on the ground of the Dark Kingdom!" Queen Metalia said.

"No... Queen Metalia... I will not let you have your way!" Usagi shouted, lifting her head.

A sword was thrust in her face, the point ending just in front of her nose. Usagi looked at Mamoru, his face stoic.

"Mamo-chan, do you remember?" Usagi asked.

Usagi pulled aside the collar of her uniform and revealed a kiss mark on her collarbone. Mamoru stared at it for a long time before she let her uniform slide back into place.

"We made love to each other, saying that we loved each other over and over again. You promised that you would never leave me," Usagi said, her eyes never leaving his face.

Mamoru's eyes widened, his eyes flickering as the memories rose to the surface.

"You have been watching over me all this time. You always give me power when I feel weak," Usagi said, standing to her full height.

Mamoru began to back away from her, the memories flooding his mind overwhelming him.

"I want to continue to live with you forever," Usagi said, her voice rising.

Usagi held her Moon Stick in front of her, the crescent moon beginning to glow with power. She held it above her head, sending healing waves at Mamoru.

"Please wake up! Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi shouted.

"It's no use. You can't defeat me. I'm empowered by the power of darkness," Mamoru said, lifting his face and revealing that his eyes were still red.

Usagi's spirits fell and she felt like she had failed. An imagine of Queen Serenity flashed in her mind.

_Lovely Serenity, be proud and confident of the fact that you are The Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon._

_Be proud and confident?_ Usagi thought. She looked at the ground and noticed that the Holy Sword lay at her feet. At that moment, she knew what she had to do. She was just glad the Mizuki and the other girls weren't around to see her. She picked up the sword and charged at Mamoru, tears streaming down her face. She lifted the sword high in the air and then heard the voices of the girls.

"Usagi-chan!" Ami shouted.

"Don't!" Rei shouted.

"Usagi-chan!" Mako screamed.

"No!" Mina screamed.

Usagi brought her arm down, slicing across Mamoru's chest. Mamoru began to fall forward. She quickly swung the sword around and stabbed herself in the stomach. As Mamoru fell forward, Usagi leaned up and they kissed. It was the last kiss they would share. Her tears sprayed in the air as their bodies fell to the ground. _Endymion, you are my first and only true love. I know I will see you again in my next lifetime and we will fall in love with each other again_. She could hear the cries of the girls in her ears as everything faded to black.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls landed next on the balcony, a few feet away from where Sailor Moon and Endymion lay.

"NO! USAGI!" Mizuki screamed, falling to her knees. Tears were pouring down her face as she screamed for her sister.

Ami and Mako tried to comfort her, placing strong hands on her shoulders.

"We were... We were not reincarnated to repeat the tragedy," Mina said, her voice hoarse from holding back tears.

Suddenly, the small orbs of light that had been leaving Endymion's and Sailor Moon's body expanded and then shrunk back to begin to form a light. The Legendary Silver Crystal appeared, floating just above the bodies before it began to grow.

"It became one!" Mina shouted.

"We can't let it grow right now!" Rei shouted.

Before the girls could do anything, the crystal grew large right before their eyes, encapsulating the bodies of Sailor Moon and Endymion. Queen Metalia was drawn to the Legendary Silver Crystal and absorbed the Crystal into her body. A sliver of light appeared, Diana, Luna, and Artemis jumping through. Diana jumped at Queen Metalia but was knocked down easily. Artemis ran over to her first, followed quickly by Luna. Diana had her eyes closed against the pain.

"I couldn't protect her. My precious princess," Diana said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What a strong power. I'm being filled with so much energy!" Metalia said before rising to the surface.

"They disappeared with Queen Metalia..." Mako said.

"Their lives..." Mizuki said.

"It will be okay. The Legendary Silver Crystal will protect them," Artemis said.

"Let's go. We can still save them from Queen Metalia," Mina said.

"With the Legendary Silver Crystal..." Mako began to say.

"Let's go above ground!" Rei said.

The girls began to glow with power and they ascended to the surface. Mizuki wiped her face of tears and looked up at Queen Metalia. She would do anything and everything to get her sister back. The stood on a rocky field but Mizu didn't care about the surroundings. She glared up at Queen Metalia.

"It's been so long. I was sealed by the queen from the Kingdom of the Moon. She locked me in the underground for ages," Queen Metalia said.

"Queen Metalia!" All the girls said in angry unison.

"But I came to life again with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal in me. No one can stop me now!" Queen Metalia said before attacking.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako said.

"Mercury Power!" Ami said.

"Mars Power! Rei said, holding her hands up towards the sky.

"Venus Power!" Mina said.

"Moon Power!" Mizuki said.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all shouted together.

The attack was useless with how powerful Metalia had become and they were beaten down by Metalia's retaliation. They lay on the ground, hardly daring to move because their bodies were so beaten. At least they knew that their loved ones were safe and still below ground.

"Our attack doesn't work on her," Mina said softly.

"Queen Metalia is spreading all over the world," Ami said helplessly.

"Even the energy you emit becomes my sustenance. As long as the Legendary Silver Crystal is with me, I'm invincible!" Queen Metalia said, laughing.

"We are not strong enough to win back what she took away from us," Mizuki said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is it too late for us to stop it now?" Mako whispered.

"Pitch-black darkness will cover this entire planet," Rei said weakly.

"Is the Earth going to be devastated like the Kingdom of the Moon?" Ami asked.

"There is nothing we can do anymore," Mina said defeatedly.

As they all looked up at the darkened sky, small orbs of light fell down and landed on their brooches. It was a memory of Usagi, her voice clear as day in their heads. Each girl had a different, fond memory of Usagi and her sweet, but strong personality. They could all hear her laughter and they began to sit up.

"I can hear Usagi-chan's voice," Mizuki said.

"Same here," Ami said.

"Usagi-chan's voice," Rei said.

"I heard it too," Mako said.

"Usagi-chan is alive. She always gave us power," Mina said, struggling to rise to her feet.

"She is our rising star!" Mako said, grunting as she stood up.

"We should keep on fighting until we see her smile again," Ami said, standing.

"She must be protected by the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Rei said.

"She's alive!" Mizuki said, standing as well.

"What are you talking about? Sailor Moon is in my body, she can't be alive!" Metalia said.

"No, Usagi-chan is alive, and we all know it!" Mina said.

"How can you be so sure?" Metalia asked.

"Because we can see her," Mina said, closing her eyes.

Mina opened her eyes and lifted her hand to the sky, she grasped something and the Legendary Holy Sword appeared in her hands. It began to glow brightly with power.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal is waiting for the right time to defeat Queen Metalia. We don't have a strong power to seal you," Mina said.

"But we might be able to create an opportunity to do so," Rei said.

"Taking advantage of our holy Guardian Planets," Ami began.

"And using the energy we generate when we transform!" Mako finished.

Mizuki held her brooch in her hand and looked at it as it began to glow. She knew that by throwing away her brooch meant that she would be throwing away her life, but if it meant saving Usagi, she would do anything. She felt strong hands on her shoulder and looked up to see Genjiro smiling gently down at her. He held out a stone that was glowing brightly. She looked to see that all of the Knights had come and were with their respective partner, holding up their stones. Mizuki held up her brooch and everyone held their powers up to the sky.

"Holy Sword, please deliver our life power to the princess! Venus Power!" Mina shouted.

"Mars Power!" Rei shouted.

"Mercury Power!" Ami shouted.

"Jupiter Power!" Mako shouted.

"Moon Power!" Mizuki shouted.

"Wake up, Princess! Make-up!" They all said together.

A beam of energy formed, guiding the energy to Usagi. Metalia attacked the girls and Knights and they fell to the ground as their transformation items were shattered. Their small orbs of energy began to rise, following the path that the Holy Sword had laid out for them.

_Princess! Usagi-chan!_ Usagi could hear voices ringing in her ears. The voices of her friends and sister. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Everyone... Where am I?" Usagi asked.

As she fully opened her eyes, she noticed that she was floating. She saw the Legendary Silver Crystal was whole again and floating between her and Mamoru. Mamoru was floating listlessly. The watch from Mamoru fell out and Usagi caught it. The glass was completely shattered. That explained why she was still alive. The watch had caught the sword.

"Mamo-chan, you saved me again..." Usagi said, tears filling her eyes.

As she looked at Mamoru, people began to rise in the darkness. Their wails filled the air and Usagi covered her ears.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear this!" Usagi cried.

"Listen to those beautiful voices, the voices of humans' darkness. With the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal, all the humans and this planet are going to fade into darkness," Metalia said, circling Usagi.

"Please stop!" Usagi said, her hand pressed firmly against her ears.

"Now, it's your time to disappear, a girl descended from the Kingdom of the Moon. Be a part of me," Queen Metalia said, grabbing Usagi's arms and pulling them away from her ears.

"No!" Usagi screamed.

Queen Metalia disappeared from Usagi but began to circle her and Endymion.

"Cry as much as you want. There's nothing you can do!" Metalia said, mocking Usagi.

_I will be devoured by the darkness. I need to get out of here!_ Usagi thought.

"Please, Legendary Silver Crystal, take me to where everyone is. Get me out of here!" Usagi cried, reaching forward and clutching the Legendary Silver Crystal in her hand.

It began to glow brightly, the aura engulfing her and Endymion. In a blinding flash of light, Usagi was transported to the surface of the Earth, bursting through Metalia. They landed on the ground and Usagi knelt next to Endymion, her hands on his chest.

"We managed to come out thanks to the Legendary Silver Crystal," Usagi murmured, looking at the Crystal which was floating in front of her.

Usagi's hands were holding onto one of Endymion's, She felt him twitch and looked down to see his hand grasp hers.

"Usako," Mamoru said softly.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi said, tears flowing down her cheek.

Usagi helped Mamoru sit up and saw that his eyes were the color of oceans again. She sighed in relief. Mamoru reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"A miracle happened," Usagi said, her tears ending.

"You made this miracle happen," Mamoru said.

They were still hugging sweetly when Mamoru suddenly stood up and turned Usagi around, grabbing the Legendary Silver Crystal and protecting Usagi and the Crystal as Metalia swooped down. Once she had passed, he loosened his hold on Usagi.

"I will not let you have either the princess or the Legendary Silver Crystal," Mamoru said.

Mamoru grunted and then fell onto his knees.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said as she grabbed onto his arms to support him.

"Usako, you gotta beat her with the power of the Legendary Silver Crystal. Defeat Queen Metalia!" Mamoru said, holding up the Crystal to her,

Usagi nodded and took the Crystal from his hand. Queen Metalia turned around and began to speed back towards Usagi. Usagi turned, determined to protect her loved one. She held the Legendary Silver Crystal in front of her, unleashing its true power.

"Queen Metalia! I will defeat you!" Usagi shouted, power flowing through her body.

Usagi was able to hold Metalia at bay but she realized that she wasn't sealing her. She was growing weaker by the moment with how strong Metalia had become.

"Why can't I seal her? It's no use... I can't do it all alone!" Usagi said.

Usagi felt warm hands creep up her arms until they cupped her own. A warm body was pressed against her back and she felt a cheek press against her own.

"You are not alone. I'm here with you. Keep your head up, Sailor Moon," Mamoru whispered into her ear.

Usagi felt a new surge of power flow through her, but it was stronger than before. She felt loved and it surged in her veins.

"I am Sailor Moon," Usagi said quietly.

She felt Mamoru press her lips against her cheek.

"That's right, Serenity," Endymion whispered.

_He always gives e power._ Usagi thought. She could feel her body filling with warmth from the feel of his lips on her cheek.

"I am Sailor Moon!" Usagi shouted this time.

She watched as the Legendary Silver Crystal blossomed, opening up into the shape of a lotus. Metalia continued to surge forward, having come around again from the first time.

"What? You can control the Legendary Silver Crystal?" Metalia asked, surprised.

"Give it all you have! Aim for the mark on her forehead!" Endymion said from her side.

Usagi felt a surge of energy and watched as she held out her hand, a staff with a crescent moon appearing. The Legendary Silver Crystal floated in the center of the crescent moon and Usagi held it up, power radiating from her staff and her body.

"Legendary Silver Crystal, give me the strength to defeat Queen Metalia!" Usagi said, felling power building in her. "As the Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit, Guardian of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, with the power of the moon, I will seal you for good!" Usagi shouted.

Usagi swung her staff forward and released the energy. A beam of energy emerged from her staff and went straight to the mark on Queen Metalia's forehead. It looked like she wasn't even fazed. Usagi faltered for a moment, shocked that the attack still wasn't powerful enough. She heard her mother's voice in her ears once more.

"The power of the Legendary Silver Crystal depends on your heart," Usagi whispered to herself.

Usagi felt Mamoru wrap his arms around her waist.

"I love you," Mamoru whispered.

Usagi closed her eyes and began to think of all the people she loved. Mamoru, Genjiro, Mizuki, Ami, Rei, Mako, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Queen Serenity, her mother, and her father. She began to pray to the moon. She let her feelings of love fill her up to the brim until all she could feel was the love of her friends and family. She prayed as strongly as she could to the Crystal Tower on the Moon. She could see that Queen Metalia was talking, but her words didn't phase her. Usagi was too busy concentrating. The moon was shining brilliantly with the force of her power.

"Begone! With the power of this holy light! You will be blown to pieces!" Usagi shouted.

The Legendary Silver Crystal tilted in its place on the staff and an enormous beam of energy surged forth from the staff. Metalia began to scream as the energy pierced the mark on her forehead. Usagi kept it up until Metalia disappeared, vanished at last. The brooch on Usagi's chest broke and she felt all power drain from her body. Her eyes went glassy and she fell to the ground, her transformation breaking and the staff clattering to the ground.

Usagi felt something warm pressing against her lips and her hand twitched as she began to regain consciousness. She felt the warmth withdraw and as she opened her eyes, Endymion began to swim to her view.

"Endymion," Usagi said weakly.

"Serenity," Endymion said in relief.

Serenity blinked a few times before she wrapped her arms around Endymion and pulled herself to his chest. She hugged him tightly to her.

"Finally, we meet again," Serenity said breathlessly.

They held onto each other tightly, neither one wanting to let go of each other now that they had found each other.

"Mamo-chan, I'm so happy," Usagi said.

"Usako, I've always wanted to hold you like this," Mamoru said, burying his face in her hair.

"We're meant to be with each other," Usagi said, pulling back to look at him. "Mamoru, I love you so much."

The couple kissed for a few minutes before Usagi pulled away, pressing her forehead against Mamoru's. She stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away and looked around. Her staff was lying beside her, but they were alone. Hadn't she asked to be brought back to everyone?

"Mamoru, where are the girls?" Usagi asked.

"Don't worry. I will find them for you," Mamoru said.

Mamoru pulled away but kept her hand in his as he placed a hand on the ground and closed his eyes. Usagi watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing until she realized that it must be a power for him. She felt something through their connected hands and then saw in her mind the vision of the planet. The planet looked destroyed from what she could see, buildings in ruin. It made her sad. Then, they were in the wasteland where the Dark Kingdom had resided. She could make out the figures of the girls. As they got closer, she saw that they were all face down and out of their transformations as well. Then she saw that their transformation pens had been shattered.

"Everyone? No!" Usagi screamed, she pulled away from Mamoru, collapsing in on herself.

Usagi felt fresh tear rise to her eyes as Mamoru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Usagi? Usagi, can you hear me?" Diana said.

Usagi lifted her head and looked around frantically.

"Diana? Diana is that you? Where are you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm on the moon. Come to the moon, Usagi-chan," Diana said.

"Diana, my brooch is broken. I can't transform," Usagi said.

"You can do it, Usagi-chan. Offer a prayer to the Legendary Silver Crystal integrated with the Moon Stick," Diana said.

Usagi reached down and picked up her staff. It was the Moon Stick, but it had transformed itself when it had integrated with the Legendary Silver Crystal. Standing the staff up, she held it close to her body and closed her eyes. Mamoru placed both of his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes as well.

_Please, take us to the moon._ Usagi prayed silently. She could feel the power envelope her in warm light and they were transported to the moon. Usagi opened her eyes and she saw that they were on the courtyard to the Moon Castle. Moon Castle and Silver Millennium had been restored!

"Moon Castle," Usagi said breathlessly, taking it all in.

"That's right, Usagi-chan," Diana said. "The Silver Millennium has come to life again!"

"Luna, Artemis, Diana!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi-chan, you did really well," Diana said proudly.

They all headed to the Chamber of Prayer where Usagi noticed that Crystal Tower had been restored.

"It's beautiful," Usagi said quietly.

"You are the master of Moon Castle. You will be the new Queen Serenity," Diana explained.

"You will be the new queen of this kingdom," Luna said.

Usagi looked up at Crystal Tower, taking in its beauty and the power that coursed through it and her veins. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Diana, I have to go home where my mom and dad wait for me," Usagi said, smiling down at the three cats.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna asked, confused.

"I know I'm Serenity now, but I am also Usagi Tsuki. The Earth where Mamoru lives, that's where I belong now," Usagi said.

"Is that your choice?" A voice called out.

Usagi started and then saw the small figure of Queen Serenity appear. Usagi rushed forward and threw herself onto her knees in front of the Queen.

"Mom!" Usagi choked out.

"Mom, I've found the real reason why I was reborn. I want to keep living my life with everyone I love. They fought for me at the risk of their lives. I want to save them this time. Then I will laugh, cry, and fall in love like any other girl would. On my beloved planet, the Earth. And when the time is right, I will take my place as Neo-Queen Serenity," Usagi said.

Queen Serenity nodded, her eyes full of love for her child.

"Be happy, Serenity. Live with the ones you love," Queen Serenity said.

Queen Serenity disappeared, leaving a new brooch behind. It was large and round. The base of it was gold while the cover was a dark pink. It had a large, gold outline of a star with a crescent moon in the center. A red, gold, teal, navy, and green gem sat in each crevice of the star on the outside while the moon sat on the inside. It was beautiful and Usagi picked it up. She flipped it open and noticed a small cut out in the center while the lid held a small mirror.

"A new brooch?" Usagi asked.

"Inside it, you can place the Legendary Silver Crystal. Then shout, Moon Crystal Power Make-up! You will be able to bring your ability into full play and you will be stronger than ever!" Luna explained.

Usagi looked at Luna as she explained and then looked back at the brooch. She looked at it with such love and admiration before placing the Legendary Silver Crystal inside and standing. She tossed away her old, broken brooch and placed the new one on her chest before thrusting her hand into the air.

"Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" Usagi shouted.

In a flash of light, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon once more. She ran outside and looked up past the moon to the Earth.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Mako-chan. Wake up, everyone!" Usagi said.

Usagi held her Moon Staff in her hands and thrust it into the air. The crescent moon on her staff began to glow and the star and moon on her brooch began to glow. The Legendary Silver Crystal appeared in the Moon Staff once more and Usagi knew that she was powerful enough to restore the Earth.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Usagi shouted, spinning around with her attack.

Usagi felt more powerful than she had ever been and she sent her healing attack to the Earth. She watched as the Earth was restored and healed. She sighed in relief and then felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Together, Usagi and Mamoru, watched as the Earth began to heal and the people began to regain consciousness. Usagi, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, and Diana headed back to Earth just as dawn was beginning to arrive. When they arrived, they ran to where the girls had been placed on Earth once again. Usagi could see them beginning to wake up and sit up as she was running for them.

"Everyone!" Usagi shouted.

They all looked up at her and stood.

"Sailor Moon!" They shouted together.

The girls began to run to Sailor Moon as she ran to them, all of them were crying. They ran into each other's arms, forming one giant group hug. They all sunk to their knees and were crying.

"I thought I would never see you guys again!" Usagi cried.

She heard a chorus of 'Usagi-chan' as the girls cried and said her name at different times.

"I'm so happy to see you all..." Usagi cried.

"They all transformed back into civilians. Did they sacrifice the power of transformation?" Artemis asked, as him and the other approached.

"Artemis!" Mina said and ran forward to him.

Artemis met Mina halfway there and jumped into her arms, rubbing his head against her cheek.

"We can never say goodbye so easily!" Mina said.

"That's right," Mako said.

"Because from now til forever and ever..." Rei started.

"We will have to protect our princess," Ami finished.

"The future Queen, Princess Serenity," Mizuki said.

Usagi stood up and the others followed suit. She turned around and watched as Prince Endymion was leading the others to where they were. The Knights had been revived as well and Hikaru was at his brother's side. The girls rushed forward and had a reunion with their loved one, thinking that they had died as well. Mamoru slid up to Sailor Moon and she deactivated her transformation, returning to her regular self. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her in close. They watched the group for a little bit before looking over at the rising sun.

"What a beautiful daybreak," Luna said.

Everyone paused and looked at the sunrise and they were content with their lives. Finally, they could be at peace and live normally. Mamoru bent down and whispered into Usagi's ear.

"I want to bring you somewhere," Mamoru whispered.

Usagi looked up at him questioningly but he just smiled down at her.

"Guys, let's all meet up tomorrow. We have a lot of catching up to do," Usagi said, not breaking eye contact with Mamoru until the very end of her sentence. The girls all looked up at their partners and nodded.

"We were reborn with human memories. Usagi, we have you to thank for saving us," Kunzite said.

"Thank me tomorrow!" Usagi called, waving to the group as Mamoru dragged her away.

Mamoru brought her to a jewelry store and made her wait outside. She began to get impatient just as he walked outside carrying a small velvet box. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. He lifted the lid and showed her the small ring. It had a rose gold band and in the center sat a small diamond.

"This promise ring," Mamoru said, taking the ring out of the box and lifting her hand, "is to remind you that I will be with you forever."

Mamoru slipped the small ring onto her ring finger and it fit perfectly. Usagi looked down at the ring and then looked up at Mamoru. He was looking at her with such love in his eyes. She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"Let's go home," Usagi said between kisses.

Instead of bringing her home, Mamoru brought her to a hotel and booked a room for the night. The went up to the room and Usagi looked at him. He didn't have to say anything to tell her why they were there instead of at the apartment. Genjiro and Serena could have the apartment to themselves while they had somewhere else. Mamoru closed the blinds to the room, leaving them in semi-darkness. The room was still dimly lit because of the light that was coming in around the curtains. Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she watched Mamoru turn around. He began to undress, his eyes never leaving hers. Slowly, she began to undress as well. They stood across from each other, taking in the sights of their naked bodies before Usagi couldn't stand it anymore.

Usagi rushed towards Mamoru, but he caught her in his arms and fell back onto the bed with her. Their hands began to explore their bodies and Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hip roughly, making her gasp in pain. They stopped kissing and Mamoru pulled away to look down at her hip. An ugly bruise was forming and she winced when he ran a finger over it. That's when he noticed that there were bumps and bruises all over her body.

"I did this to you," Mamoru whispered in shock, looking up at Usagi.

There were tears of pain in the corners of her eyes as she was biting her knuckle to keep from screaming out too much. Before Usagi could say anything and try to comfort him, he began to very gingerly kiss all of her bruises and scrapes. His lips were featherlight against her skin, peppering her body with kisses. The pain began to ebb away and Usagi began to moan. Mamoru continued to pepper her body with kisses, making his way down between her thighs. He licked her entrance, a shiver running up her body. He began to eat her out, wrapping his hands around her hips to keep her in place. Her body began to writhe until she begged Mamoru to stop.

"Mamoru," Usagi moaned, whimpering at the end.

Mamoru lifted his head and wiped his mouth. God was that sexy. Usagi pulled at Mamoru until he was on top of her again and pulled his mouth to hers roughly. She no longer cared about the bruises across her body, she needed him now.

"Usako," Mamoru warned, breaking free for just a moment.

"Shh, it's fine. I'm on the pill and I don't hurt anymore" Usagi said, pulling his mouth back to hers and rubbing her core against his length.

His moans were swallowed by her mouth until he couldn't restrain himself anymore. Mamoru positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sank into her. Usagi's legs wrapped around Mamoru's hips, pulling him in deeper before he began to thrust. Usagi tangled her fingers in Mamoru's hair, kissing him hard. Mamoru broke free from her kiss, thrusting in her and groaning against the side of her neck.

"Usako, you feel so good," Mamoru groaned.

Mamoru began to pick up the pace and Usagi's back arched. She moans filled the air with each thrust and she threw her hand over her face, closing one eye. Mamoru pulled her hand away from her face and laced his fingers with her, pressing her hands down on either side of her face.

"I love you Usako," Mamoru moaned.

"I love you Mamoru," Usagi gasped.

His pace was relentless and Usagi could tell she was getting close to her orgasm.

"Mamoru, I want you to cum with me," Usagi said, tugging against his hands.

Mamoru grunted as he moved one hand between them, finding her bundle of nerves and stroking it with each thrust. Usagi raked her fingers over his back. Usagi screamed Mamoru's name in ecstasy as she came. A few more thrusts sent Mamoru over the edge as well and they came together. They spent the rest of the day in the hotel, making love to each other on and off and taking naps in between. Eventually, they showered together and then fell asleep naked on the bed holding each other.

Over the next few months, life was peaceful. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal. Usagi and Mizuki returned to school with Genjiro, Usagi told her parents about Mamoru and that they were dating, the girls went on dates, separately and together sometimes. Of course, the group of girls made sure to meet up every day and talk and hang out. Life was good and Usagi felt at peace. She just hoped that peace would last.


End file.
